


【授权翻译】Killer Romance系列 | by：Saone

by CoraT, whiyn



Category: Supernatural RPF, The Losers (2010) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Crack, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Mild Gore, Organized Crime, Other, Violence, crime boss Jared, ex-assassin Jensen, killer romance au
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-05 11:14:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 4,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1816588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoraT/pseuds/CoraT, https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiyn/pseuds/whiyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killer Romance系列（前杀手Jensen和黑帮老大Jared的冒险故事），章节按故事发生的时间顺序排列。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 不安

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Killer Romance - the Complete Series](https://archiveofourown.org/works/914241) by [Saone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saone/pseuds/Saone). 



> 本章是为了填补tygrrlyli的评论里提到的梗而写的，但按时间顺序来说在这个系列里是第一个故事。本章涉及一个青少年时期精神病态的Jensen，同时包括动物的死亡（其他角色造成的）。并且，从现在开始我将永久的把本文里Jensen的爸爸设定为像嗜血法医里的James Remar那样。

Alan一直留心着那些走丢的宠物。那并不是他有意识去做的事，但当他发现自己在做这件事的时候，内疚和羞耻只持续了那么一会儿，然后他接受了这种无疑在他脑袋里潜藏了多年的恶意。

Jensen有点问题。

Alan没有对其他任何人提起过这个。他不敢。毕竟那只是一种感觉。他不能像其他任何事那样提出来然后说，“哎呀，我的二儿子是个精神病，精神病院接受医保吗？”

而这些全都藏在他心底。他可以想象偶尔会出现在Jensen眼中那种冷酷的神情，或者他那种谨慎估量着身边的人的方式。

Jensen甜蜜可爱。他的耳朵和双眼对他的脸来说有点儿太大了，而它们，连同他讨厌的那些雀斑，给他增添了一种在一般少年中不常见到的无辜。他是一个非常可爱的孩子。

也许。

但Alan仍然在清点丢失的宠物。 

之后，有一天Alan下班回家，发现Jensen蹲在人行道上一个毛茸茸的东西旁边。当Alan意识到那是邻居家那些猫里的其中一只时，他的心沉了下去。他觉得自己想呕吐，但他心里有种奇怪的感觉涌现—— _终于_ 走到这一步了。他是对的，现在他得带Jensen去寻求帮助，然后他们才能继续前进。 

他从车里出来，但在他能说什么之前，Jensen抬起了头。Alan觉得他也许犯了一个可怕的错误。Jensen看起来非常失望，他的脸庞被泪水沾湿了。一个故事在啜泣的间隙里零零碎碎地真相大白。原来是一个邻居，那个叫Jenkins的，开车经过这条路的时候碾过了这只可怜的小东西。撞倒后他甚至没有停车。 

Jensen尝试过去帮忙，但已经太迟了。他把那只动物从马路上移开，这样它就不会再一次被撞到。他想知道怎么有人能像这样对待一只无辜的动物，以及他们怎么能就这样走开。

Alan，穿着他干净的工作裤，弯身跪在地上，然后伸手给了他的孩子一个最结实的拥抱

那天晚上，孩子们上床睡觉之后，他和Donna坐在厨房里谈论发生了什么事。他们谈到Jenkins是怎样一个讨厌的家伙和酒鬼。如果在那条街上的是一个孩子而不是那只猫会怎样。他们为什么该死的不能做任何事来阻止他，只能眼看着那男人真正伤害到别人。

当他和Donna在说话的时候，Alan觉得他看到了一个黑影从厨房门口走过。等他眨了眨眼再看过去，那已经消失了。他没有对此再想更多。

第二天晚上有人划破了Jenkin所有的四个轮胎。他发现这个恶作剧的时候勃然大怒。他攻击了另一个住在这个街区的人。警察被呼叫过来。他同样攻击了他们。 

他们放倒了他。用力的。 

Alan正在路上开车，但他离开了街区没有看这场热闹。他看见了Jensen。Jensen，看起来明显因为这整个情况而高兴。事实上，Alan几乎要说他看起来……洋洋得意。 

Alan没有问。他甚至没想过去问。 

但他停止了清点那些丢失的宠物。


	2. 你永远记得你的第一次

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen第一次杀人和他的第一个合同谈判。

Jensen成为一名杀手的过程是漫长而艰难的——跨越了半个地球，参与了数量惊人的战斗。但是，如果你要查找他第一次杀人的事……

Jensen紧紧抓住了手中的刀，看着那个刚刚被他刺伤摔倒在人行道上的男人。外面的街上的灯光没怎么照进他身后的小巷里，但那些血在他的皮肤上，裤子上，以及鞋子上，看起来仍然鲜红得惊人。

有一阵杂音响了起来，Jensen转向小巷里的另一个人，就是目前已经没有在流血的那一个。就是Jensen冒险离开街道试着救下的那一个。 

他比Jensen矮，留着略长的棕色头发，脸被揍得一塌糊涂。男人打了个喷嚏，然后立即用一只手捂住，Jensen相当肯定他的鼻梁断了。

“该死！他妈的！狗屎！”他朝地上的尸体踢了一脚，然后颓然靠回去，让身后的建筑物支撑着他。

Jensen低头看着那把刀。他大概应该叫警察。他肯定应该叫警察。这是正当防卫，对吧？他放倒的那男人正要杀另一个人，Jensen确信这一点。 

“伙计，”那男人说，“现在别在我面前昏倒。”他的声音是沙哑的鼻音，但他的眼睛很亮。太亮了。“我可能需要一些帮助。” 

手放开那把刀，Jensen摸索着他的手机。“我可以打电话——” 

“嗨！你不能打电话给任何人。” 

Jensen不知道这男人怎么能做到看上去已经半死了，同时却还能断然威胁他，但他把手机放了回去。 

“你看，”那男人说，“我承认，也许，在我有点儿感冒——或者是流感……无所谓了，该怎样就怎样吧——的时候不应该接这个工作。现在，我给你提个建议。”

Jensen想知道他是否应该紧张害怕。他很好奇自己是否感到震惊，尽管他觉得自己不像是在震惊。他感觉有些……还算正常。事实上，他觉得有点儿……好？“什么样的建议？”

“你救了我的命，兄弟。我欠你的。所以，帮我处理掉这具尸体，然后我分你五成，你觉得怎么样。”那男人打了个喷嚏，然后又一轮咒骂随之而来。 

“你被雇佣来杀他？”Jensen问道。 

那人点了点头，然后呻吟着扶住额头。 

Jensen又一次低头看着刀子。上面的血已经开始有点凝固了。“三七分成，”Jensen说。

那男人盯着他。“麻烦再说一遍？”

“三七分成，”Jensen再说了一次。“我认为我很慷慨了。毕竟，在我俩之间我是那个干了大部分活儿的人。”

“你他妈在开玩笑吗？”

“二八。”

“到底他妈的发生了什么？我刚刚是不是没有对你说清楚我是一个杀手？”

“我们说明白了，”Jensen说。他举起那把刀。“但我很确定这是你的，因为我捡起它的地方离这里只有几英尺远。我不觉得你还带着其他武器，或者你应该是用在他身上了。而我。你需要我帮你清理现场并把你带走。虽然我一定会听你对如何处理尸体的专业意见，但事实仍然摆在这里——我是唯一要去做这些事的人，因此，我应该是得到大部分钱的那一个。”Jensen耸耸肩。“这似乎很公平。”

“你刚刚是不是在句子里用了‘因此（ergo*）’这个词？”

“那个词的意思是——”

“我知道那是什么意思！”那个男人盯着Jensen。“你拿走六成，我承诺几个月里不会回到这里来，跟踪你，然后在你还活着的时候把你的肠子拉出来。这样公平吗？”

Jensen权衡了一下他的选择。“我会接受这些条款。附加一个条件。”

“哦，基督啊。什么？” 

Jensen考虑着他的生活。他想到了他的家庭，他大学的新班级，以及他算不上有任何朋友，因为从没有人想要正视他的双眼。他想到了有时候被压制在皮肤之下的那些渴望，以及有关于他是怎样的想用刀片从一个人的肋骨之间滑到肺部。 

他一直认为自己是有毛病的，但是，很显然，这里有一个为此而设的机会。

“那么，”Jensen说，“带上一个工读生你觉得怎么样？”

 

*原文为ergo，拉丁语。


	3. 开端

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 所有的爱情故事总得在某处开始……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这章是这个系列里比较晚写的，文里大部分都是在倒叙Jensen和Jared的初遇。

Jared感到很无聊。真的，一点儿也不假的，非常的无聊。这种无聊是那种，当他还是小孩的时候，会逼得他常常带头搞破坏活动，比如让他的小妹妹吃虫子，或者教家里的狗挖他妈妈的花园。然后，当他稍微再大一点，这种无聊让他砸了整个便利店，使得Jared第一次进了监狱，在那里他建立了各种各样的有趣团体，那些人承诺他永远不会再无聊。

他们骗了他。但Jared真的不能责怪他们，因为他对怎么做一个让人畏惧和尊敬的黑帮首领有着自己绝妙的方法，而他们只是一些低级的恶棍。

很明显他无聊透了。

Jared努力忍住了翻白眼或是用一把叉子戳死任何人的冲动——包括他自己——在谈到把共有资金转移给他的时候。

在这个有着富丽堂皇的装饰以及符合人体工学的屋子里，Jared和这里的每一个人，都是这个星球上最坏的一群家伙。像是邦德电影里那种类型的反派。但他们的聚会并不比其他普通高管聚会更刺激。生活中有一个无可辩驳的事实，无论你是什么职业或者有怎样的道德准则，那就是：会议烂透了。 

非常的。

至少饮食还不错。设法在第一轮会议和随后的闲聊交际期间保持清醒之后，Jared停在餐桌旁边。如果他的脑袋必须忍受痛苦，至少他的胃可以享受一下。

“你好像很无聊，Jared桑，”柳夫人，日本黑帮的首领以及今年会议的东道主，出现在他身旁的时候说着。她的笑容很平静，但眼里有一种邪魅的神色。Jared想起在经常发生的争斗里她偏爱选择死刑以及砍掉别人的头。 

“谁？我？”Jared在脸上贴上他最好的‘噢，什么’表情。“没有，夫人。”

“嗯。”她眼神闪烁着看向他刚刚大量消灭掉的那盘虾。“请告诉我，你不是仍在因为我们否决了你那个给我们取名叫末日军团的点子而生气？”

“没有。”他就是在生气。那本来应该超级棒的。

“嗯哼。”柳给他的那个表情透露出一种让人烦躁的母爱。她挽起他的胳膊，然后开始把他引向连到房间墙壁的落地窗边上。“你是这里的年轻客人之一，不是吗？” 

“嗯，是的……”二十五岁 _是_ 有点儿年轻。大多数在他这个位置上的人直到四十或五十岁都还没成为他们自己帝国的首领。但Jared一直是聪明的，迷人的，还有一点疯狂，他几乎是毫不费力地扶摇直上，然后又自己停了下来。但是，他当然不是这个团体里的 _小宝宝_ 。“那些穿得像滑稽的巫师一样的孩子们比我年轻，” 他几乎用完全防备的口吻说道。“哦，还有那些偷偷摸摸的代理人，当然了。”

“是的。”柳皱了皱眉。“还有他们。”

Jared随着她的视线——以一种不带威胁的方式——看向一个刚刚二十岁出头的魅力惊人的男人，他正在和一个同样充满魅力——而且健康的——年轻女士闲聊。仿佛能感觉到注视着他们的视线，两人精心打理过发型的头都一致转向Jared和柳。并且一致地微笑起来。真让人毛骨悚然。

Jared勉强遏制住一个冷颤。他的确是躲过了一劫。

随着一股温和的力道轻推他的手肘，柳让他转向玻璃。Jared眯着眼睛看着外面灯光和霓虹灯下的东京在房间远处的倒影。他在城市里从没有真正感觉舒服过——没有任何一天给过他开放的空间——但他会坦率地承认它的美丽。

“在这屋子里你有盟友，Jared桑，”柳轻声地说。“但是，你也有敌人。”

借着像镜子一样的玻璃，Jared迅速找到了那个卑鄙混蛋Pasdar的身影。Milo的背叛已经过了一年了，但那仍然让人刺痛。“我知道，柳夫人，”Jared说，“相信我。”他的双眼捕捉到她的反应。“你带我到这儿来是有什么事要分享吗？” 

她轻轻地笑了。“哦，不。我带你到这儿来避开那些开胃菜（h'ordeuvres*）。我忘记预先通知我的厨师关于你的喜好了。” 

Jared脸红了。“抱歉。我只是习惯在无聊的时候拼命吃东西。”或者歇口气。“并不是说这很无聊，”他迅速反应过来。“我只是——” 

柳倾身靠向他。“我能告诉你一个秘密吗？”她问道，声音放得低低的。“我只能想着这屋子里的人如果四肢被砍掉了会怎么办来熬过这些无聊事儿。” 

“噢，那个……”Jared不舒服地动了动。 

“比如说，”柳说着，“我觉得如果你没了一只手或者一条胳膊，你同样会干得很好。” 

“呃，我们可以不要验证这个理论吗？拜托？” 

柳咯咯地笑起来，拍了拍他的手臂。“哦，我 _真的_ 喜欢你，Jared。”她环视着他们，然后用一种像在说什么阴谋似的声音说着话，“我真心怀疑今晚剩下的时间里能有什么惊天动地的事发生。你不必在这里逗留。为什么你不出去享受接下来的夜晚呢。也许去找一家不错的能让你吃到饱的餐馆。”

Jared的胃对这个主意由衷赞同地跳动了一下。不幸的是，Jeff，他的新安全主管，要求他承诺过像之前一样回避，不去做某些可能会引起别人注意到最近社区里相对上升的犯罪活动的事情。Jeff也不希望他和Pasdar以及他的组员产生争执，或者播放抒发他对Boba Fett的热爱之情的唱片，或者打一个涉及大量资金、领土、手下的赌，即使Jared知道他肯定会赢。Jeff有点儿老古董。

“我不知道，”Jared说，“我大概应该在这儿等着。”

柳让人发毛地盯了他几分钟，然后说，“如果侍者抬出下一道菜之前你就离开，我会考虑给你一个私人招待。” 

噢。“什么样的菜？”Jared试着不要因为柳眯起眼睛而颤抖。“是的。当然。我可以做到。”Jared思考了片刻。“所以，你说的 _私人_ 招待是……”

“我欠你一个人情。相信我，能让我欠债的人真的是绝无仅有。”

这个决定一点儿也不需要花脑筋。而且，Jeff和其他宾客的所有安保人员一起被困在一楼，他永远不会知道的。

“一言为定，”Jared说，“你是不是碰巧知道这附近有什么可以溜走的地方？”因为要让Jeff不知道的最好方法，就是别让他护送Jared不安分的屁股从这栋大楼离开。 

她回以一个宁静的微笑，连同眼中真实的闪亮。“我肯定可以安排好，”柳说。“而且，也许，为了表示额外的感激之情，我可以把一样特别的礼物连同食物一起送上去？一个不那么乖巧无聊的年轻姑娘，或者年轻男人，如果你更喜欢的话。”

Jared为这提议舔了舔嘴唇，因为这满足了他不止一个，而是两个愿望。“毫无疑问，柳夫人，你的提议非常诱人，但是……”Jared通常更喜欢和他被审查过的其中一个俱乐部员工一起寻欢作乐。他故作正经地微笑着。“今天是漫长又难熬的一天。我认为吃饭，洗澡，然后睡觉可能是我最好的做法。”

柳低下头。“不用多说了。相信我，我年轻的朋友，我保证你会受到很好的照顾。”她挺直肩膀接着微微鞠躬。Jared学着做了，然后他故意大步穿过房间向门走去。他试着释放出一种让人以为他有重要任务的气场，尽管心底里的那个自我小人正想着“自由了”而激动得侧手翻做个不停。

 

___________

 

在狼吞虎咽掉足以供给一小支军队——或者一个平均尺寸的Padalecki——的食物之后，Jared决定花点时间慢慢洗澡。浴室隔间惊人的宽敞，里面有很多个喷头，而Jared恰好需要这么棒的水压来按摩酸痛的肌肉。在用了太多的热水之后，他发现自己的手指都被泡软了，

Jared觉得自己正如原先所想的那样回复了精神，“接下来还要忍受两天的令人心烦到麻木的会议”这幽灵般徘徊在他脑海的怨念也渐渐散去。 

走出淋浴间，他用一条超豪华的毛巾轻轻拍干自己，然后固定在腰间。Jared拿出另一条毛巾擦干头发，接着把它缠在头上，就是这么穆斯林头巾style。他花了点时间在镜子前摆出一些愚蠢的姿势，然后离开浴室，立刻（被吓得）少了五年寿命，真是多亏了那个安静地坐在床另一边的扶手椅上的男人。

Jared紧紧捂住胸口。“天啊，伙计！”说来也怪，在他的房间里发现一个突然出现的陌生男人，Jared的第一反应不是恐惧或者愤怒，因为这个男人——尽管他也许出现得奇怪又突兀——非常漂亮。当他在黑帮里平步青云的时候，Jared和很多漂亮的人有过关系，但这个男人可以让其他人都输得落花流水。 

“Padalecki先生？”那男人用一把浑厚的声音开口说话。他绿色的眼睛聚焦在Jared脸上几英寸的地方。

Jared瞪大了眼睛，他迅速伸手把头上的毛巾扯下来。摇了摇头发然后不以为然地笑起来。“我没期望来个伴儿，”他说，“但是见到你之后，我很高兴柳夫人没有听我的话。‘ 

那男人挑高了眉毛。他看起来几乎是被逗乐了。“我……你看。Mr.Pad——” 

“Jared。”Jared不想继续拘泥于礼节，即使这只是一种商业交易。 

是的，这个让人吃惊的陌生人确实被逗笑了。“好吧，”他说。“Jared。我想——” 

“那么你是？”当Jared在最接近他迷人的访客的床边坐下时，他故意让毛巾往他大腿上滑开。这男人也许已经是他的囊中之物，但Jared不介意丢一点诱惑混入其中。

“你……你可以叫我Alec。”

“好，Alec，”Jared露齿而笑，轻轻拍了拍身旁的被子，“既然已经介绍完了，为什么不把你漂亮的屁股挪到这儿来，让我们能开始做点有意思的事呢。”

Alec笑了，不是一般他的同行对着客人的那种假正经的小小嗔笑。不，那是全然的放声大笑。“真的吗？”他说着，笑得喘不过气来。“告诉我那不是你的一种游戏。” 

Jared眨了眨眼。当然，他喜欢他的床伴活泼有精神，但他出于自傲而划下的界线被践踏了，特别是被一个当作礼物送给他的人。“我不清楚你习惯哪种待遇，亲爱的，但我不记得有叫你欲擒故纵过。”他一边慢吞吞拉长调子说出他的恼怒，一边皱起了眉。

Alec俯身前倾，手肘搁在膝盖上。他目不转睛地看进Jared眼中，然后开口，“你似乎误会了我来你房间的原因。我不是到这里来提供……娱乐的。” 

警钟开始在Jared脑海中叮当作响。“那为什么——”

“很坦白的说，我原本的任务是杀了你，但是——”

在他的脑袋完全处理完Alec的句子之前，Jared已经在动了。他从床上翻滚过去，猛地落在地上，然后伸手去床头板后面拿他早前用胶带粘在那儿的刀。他搜寻的手指摸了个空。

“你洗澡的时候我彻底搜查过房间了，”Alec一边说着一边站了起来。他的声音很平静，但一丝细微的紧绷贯穿他的身体。“床头板后面，床垫下面，你干净的和脏的内衣里，电视背后，还有你脱掉的鞋子里，假如你还有什么想知道的话。但是听着——” 

“我猜我输得彻底了。”Jared挺直身体站了起来，转动肩膀，特地放松拉紧的紧绷肌肉。“总之，如果我做一点小小的抵抗，你会原谅我吗？”Jared更高一点，有着比自称刺客的家伙更多的肌肉。他也是一个非常好的战士，即使他摔在地上，也要取走Alec一磅肉来陪他。Jared希望他穿着比一条仅仅贴在他屁股上的该死毛巾稍微多点的东西。他小心翼翼地绕着床移动然后询问着，“开始前我先穿条裤子，你介意吗？”

Alec目光闪烁地盯着Jared的胯部，接着居然舔了嘴唇。对他即将要对那张漂亮的，美丽的脸做的事，Jared感到一阵懊恼。

“在我来说你看起来很好，”Alec说。“说真的，尽管，我——” 

Jared向前猛冲。Alec躲闪开来。Jared打出一拳。Alec避开了。Jared一条胳膊向外横扫，试图用手刀猛击Alec的气管。Alec扣住他的手腕，然后四两拨千斤把他按倒在地上。

进攻发生了不到一分钟后，Jared的脸被压进了地毯里，一只膝盖压在他的后腰上。“狗娘养的。”好吧，至少他不必顶着他的难堪活太久。

“很有趣。”Alec的呼吸甚至没有乱，这王八蛋。他顺着Jared背后更牢地固定住他。“你的毛巾丢了。”

Jared觉得他感到了有一阵风吹过来。 

Alec俯身，胸膛压在Jared赤裸的背上。当他说话时呼吸吹拂在Jared的耳廓，“如果你已经做完了，现在想听我说话了吗？” 

Jared点点头。Alec的身体施加的压力瞬间离开了。Jared谨慎地跪着直起身，转回头正好抓住一条落到他头上的牛仔裤。

Alec耸耸肩说，“你有点儿让人分心。” 

Jared知道他不应该为这愚蠢的男忍者刺客居然觉得他很性感而感到自豪——但他真的情不自禁。就在站起来穿上裤子，小心地把自己塞进前面拉链里时，他不由自主地多挺起了一点胸膛。

“就像我说的，我是被派来杀你的。”Alec漫不经心地靠在梳妆台上，双腿在脚踝处交叉着，手放在口袋里。他的眼神是冷静而充满算计的，但他的嘴巴和眼睛周围浅浅的细纹明显再次透露出先前那种愉悦。 

“但是？”Jared在片刻的沉默之后提醒道。

Alec深吸了一口气。“但是，某些……情报引起了我的注意。”

“什么样的情报？”

“让我重新评估关于你的合同的那种，Jared。”

“是Padalecki先生，”Jared嘲讽的说。 

要说有什么区别的话，那仅仅是进一步逗乐了Alec。“当然。”

“好吧，好极了，你不打算杀我。现在，我不是有意冒犯或者什么的——”

“打消你的念头。”

Jared皱起眉。他不知道刺客界能容忍这样的自作聪明。“你为什么还在这儿？你完全可以就这样让我继续愉快的夜晚，而不是看你展示自己的存在感。”或者是展示他的脸，Jared一直认为被雇佣的杀手不允许拥有的那种脸。这绝对不是Jared近期内就能忘记的脸。也许他得给自己雇个超厉害的忍者刺客来帮他追杀这个超厉害的忍者刺客。那可能会像 _间谍大战_ 一样。一定很酷。

“我会提供我的服务。”当Jared的视线不由自主地掠过床的时候，Alec翻了个白眼。“不是 _那些_ 服务，”Alec说。“我想要你让我做你的手下。”

“噢，你想做，你说呢？”Jared双臂交叉抱在胸前，希望他摆出来的表情没有泄露出他此刻感觉到的惊喜。“而且我他妈的为什么要这样做？”

“这样我就可以去追捕那个想要你死的人，然后仍然有人为我的麻烦付酬劳。” 

哎呀。“这……说得通，”Jared不情愿地承认。“以一种割断喉咙般残忍的方式。” 

“割断喉咙是我的专长之一，”Alec说。“我们成交了？” 

Jared考虑了一会儿。如果他就这样把这个人放进他的雇员名单里，就不需要去找另一个超级棒的忍者刺客了。而且Alec还可以附带做一个的养眼花瓶。Jeff肯定不会满意这个发展，但是Jared可以用永远不告诉他来解决这个小问题。“好吧。但你直接向我报告。我组织里没人会知道你是谁或者你是干什么的。如果我们同意这些条件，那么——” 

Alec确实下流地咧嘴笑了。“我觉得我知道有个角色是我能扮演好的。但首先我大概应该……”他用右手小小比划了一个手势。差不多在Jared理解它之前，Alec已经穿过房间正在他面前了。 

Jared有一瞬间想知道他应该对这样的亲密做出什么反应，然后Alec温暖漂亮的双唇压在了他的嘴上。不知道碰触Alec之后会不会再一次被他扔到地板上——而且不是用什么好方式，Jared的胳膊小幅度的上下挥动着。正当他想说去他妈的后果，然后抓住紧贴着他的那具身体，Alec退开了。 

绿色眼睛的男人给了Jared一个思索的表情，然后舔了舔嘴唇。“哈。” 

Jared轻轻摇了摇头，试图让他的所有理智回归原位。“哈？好的‘哈’，还是坏的‘哈’？” 

Alec腼腆地微笑起来。“就是……哈。”他走到几分钟前被他占用的椅子旁的窗前，随着手腕一个迅速的轻轻抖动，东京闹市的声音涌进房间。Jared甚至不知道这些窗子可以打开。“我会再联系你的，”Alec在爬到外面之前对他说道。

当Alec左脚的鞋底消失的时候，Jared刚刚设法控制住他的理智。“嗨，等一下！”等他穿过房间从窗户探身出去，Alec已经走了。

他们在四十楼。

Jared情不自禁地有点儿被折服了。“我雇了一个见鬼的坏家伙，”他微笑着说。

 

_____________

 

Jared向后靠在椅子里，一个跟之前非常相似的微笑因为那些记忆而在他的唇边闪现。

“等等，”Chris说，对Jared办公室里坐在各种东西上的其他听众们分享了一个困惑的表情，“就是这样？”

“差不多。”

Jeff皱着眉头。“所以，除此之外还有多少次你完全不顾我给你的建议？” 

Columbus无视了Jeff的埋怨开口说，“别给我们留悬念了，老兄，是谁雇人杀你？” 

Jared耸耸肩。“我不知道。”

“Jensen从没告诉你？”Columbus和Chris对望了另一眼。

“没有，”Jared说，“他从来没有。”

“哦，很好，”Chris说，“因为这是那种永远不会跟在我们屁股后面反咬所有人一口的情报。” 

“你知道的，我不可能仅仅因为涉及到人身安全就把这事全盘托出，”Jeff对Idris说。“我有很多计策可以分享。”

“你当然是的，”Idris说。他等到Jeff的注意力回到Jared身上，然后翻了个白眼。

“好吧，”Columbus说，“为什么Jensen决定不把那次袭击坚持到底？”

“这我也不知道。” 

Idris叹了口气。“我知道你和那家伙之间有些什么深刻的，不顾一切的， _灵魂结合_ 那一类的东西，”他不快地说道，“但你对这整个小插曲的漠不关心让我不安。”

Jared再次耸了耸肩。“Jensen说他要去处理些事，然后他去了。大约在东京那事的四周后，我在我一家俱乐部吃晚饭，他朝我走来——”

“我记得那次，”Chad插嘴说，“他径直走过来，到了VIP区也没停，然后坐到你膝盖上。放肆的小混蛋。我差点叫了保安来踢他屁股。”

“那应该有个很好的结局，”Columbus挖苦道，可能是记起了当时Chad的确叫了保安来 _照顾_ Jensen，然后被狠狠收拾了一顿。Chris似乎和他想到了同样的事。一个痛苦的表情出现在他脸上，他小心翼翼擦了下鼻梁。Oscar伸手轻拍他们俩的肩膀。

“不管怎样，”Jared继续说，“他说一切都很好，还有我欠他六十万美元。然后他告诉了我他真实的姓名，他问我是否想外带我的牛排，回他的酒店房间看一场牛仔比赛。”Jared微笑着摊开双手。“我怎么能对这样的邀请说不呢？”

“考虑一下那可能会对你可怜的，饱受困扰的安全主管的血压造成什么影响！”Jeff咆哮着。

“噢，拜托，Jeff，”Jensen的声音从门口传来，“你的血压很好。你认为我唯一损失的就是零用钱余额，你知道的。”他完全走进房间的时候抱怨声仍然在Jeff的耳边回荡。 

“好吧，也许你会松口的，”Chris说，“你去 _处理_ 了谁？”

Jensen瞥了Jared一会儿，然后摇摇头。“没门。那仍然是机密。” 

Chris抱怨了片刻，接着问道，“至少你能告诉我们为什么你改变了主意，没有坚持履行合同？”

Jensen和Jared分享了另一个小小的一瞥，然后Jared离开了他那张远远不够让Jensen舒服地坐到更高大的男人腿上的办公桌。

Jensen左臂绕过Jared的脖子，而他的右手小心地放在Jared心脏上。“我能说什么呢，我对他那条毛巾下藏着的玩意儿可是印象深刻。”当Jensen的声明遭到了叹息和嘲笑时候，他们笑了起来。

出于某种原因，这似乎是会议结束的标志。Jared很高兴，因为Jensen身体温暖的重量再次给了他 _一些点子_ 。他礼貌地等到最后一个人离开，把门在身后关上，然后开始在Jensen衣服的纽扣上动起手来。

“更喜欢你在家里穿得很少的时候，”Jared贴着Jensen喉咙柔软的肌肤说着。

Jensen笑了。“完全扮成‘被包养的男孩儿’的游戏很有趣，”他承认道，“但我喜欢能做我自己，尤其是在我们家里。”

有那么一会儿仿佛真有什么东西在Jared体内抓了一把。“是的，”他含糊地说。“我们的家。” 

Jensen给了他一个‘我爱上了一个傻瓜’的表情。“嘿，”他说，声音听起来很困惑，“你为什么不告诉他们真相？” 

“嗯？” 

“那天晚上，在酒店里？关于我说的那些？”

“哦。”Jared想了一会儿。“首先，没有人，特别是Jeff，需要知道我曾经为Mouse工作过，而那些新成员想要干掉我来证明自己。那可怜的家伙胡子上的灰白已经够多了。至于为什么……”他紧紧抓住Jensen。“我不知道，我猜只是觉得有些事不需要被分享。” 

“我爱上了一个笨蛋，”Jensen说，而Jared沾沾自喜的。他认得那种表情。

“该死的没错，你就是，”Jared得意洋洋地说。他把一个漂亮的，了不起的忍者刺客收入囊中，他认为他有这个权力去稍稍得意。

_____________

 

四年前……

当Alec左脚的鞋底消失的时候，Jared刚刚设法控制住他的理智。“嗨，等一下！”等他穿过房间从窗户探身出去，Alec已经走了。

他们在四十楼。

Jared情不自禁地有点儿被折服了。“我雇了一个见鬼的坏家伙，”他微笑着说。

“非常正确，”一个声音在他头顶上方说。

Jared绝对 _不会_ 发出尖声高叫，像女高音似的，‘我刚刚被踢中了蛋蛋’那样的尖叫，不管某个名叫Jensen的人四年多之后会怎么说。 

Alec脸上的肌肉抽搐了一下，然后用没有抓着他的超细纤维绳上的索具的那只手摩擦着耳朵。“老兄。” 

“抱歉。”

“噢。”

“我说我很抱歉，”Jared愤怒地说。“不管怎样，你在那上面干嘛？”

“嗯，离开这里。”Alec皱起眉头。“这通常都很干净利索，大部分人都不会注意到往上看。”

“但是你要如何——”

“我把一个降落伞藏在屋顶上。我会低空跳伞。” 

Jared觉得他的眼神呆滞了。“那真是太他妈的酷了。”

“对吧？” 

“但是，在你走之前，只是……”Jared停下来想了一会儿。 

“也许你可以快点，这样我动身的时候因为疲劳而一不小心摔死的可能性会小一点？”

“为什么你决定不做完这事？”Jared问道。“为什么是我？” 

“我会调查我的每一次谋杀委托，然后我发现……我不喜欢雇佣我的那个人。”Alec停顿了一会儿，眼睛仔细探索着Jared的脸。“但我想我喜欢你。”

Jared眨了眨眼。“哦。”

“是的。除此之外，我也来自德州，我们达拉斯小牛队的球迷应该团结一致。”Alec眨眼示意，然后按了他的索具上一个按钮。随着一阵轻轻的飕飕声，他以比Jared想象中更快的速度被绳子拉了上去。 

当Jared目瞪口呆地看着迅速消失的男人时，他仍然半挂在窗子上。过了三十秒之后他才能大喊出声，“去你的，我喜欢马刺队！该死，我会后悔的。”

 

 

*原文为h'ordeuvres，法语，正确拼写是hors d'oeuvres。


	4. 第一次冲突

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen觉得Jared要和他分手。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这章设定在他们在一起的第一年之中一段时间，然后Jared设法把整个‘爱’这件事成功敲进了Jensen迟钝的头脑里。

Jensen知道他一点儿也不是个容易相处的人。即使扣除整个疑似（呃，也许）精神病、‘职业杀手’的问题，他也有点儿…… 

麻烦。 

而且脾气暴躁。 

总的来说并不被周围的人喜欢。 

有时候。

大多数时候。 

这就是为什么，如果他对自己说实话，当Jared要他对所有人，特别是他的安全主管隐藏自己的真实身份时，他并不介意扮演一个超极棒的花瓶男友角色。

Jared担心Jeff的血压。那有点儿蠢，也可以说有点儿感人，取决于Jensen想到这件事时的烦躁等级。 

但是在马里布海滩的超棒花瓶男友Jensen（包括泳池边的配件，休闲泳装）让周围的人们开心！他有趣，优雅，以及甜蜜，如同妈妈做的黑糖派，总的来说实在是一个可爱的，让人愉快的人。 

扮演超级棒的花瓶男友让Jensen筋疲力尽。所有的那些打扮，摆出的姿势，还有 _微笑_ 。 

呃。 

但是他仍然做了，他扮演了自己的角色。因为正常的Jensen私下有一个可怕的怀疑，那就是Jared真的、 _真的_ 喜欢超级棒的花瓶男友Jensen。而Jensen实际上真的、 _真的_ 喜欢Jared。 

Jensen开始觉得越来越嫉妒自己的这个角色。

那是不正常的。 

所以那一点都不意外——总之，对正常的Jensen来说——当所有的事都在一夜之间爆发的时候。 

当Jared冲口而出的话，把Jensen最后的勇气一扫而空并且踩在那上面跳了一小段舞的时候，他们刚刚在个人客厅的沙发上坐下来。

Jensen不知道他只剩下最后一点勇气，但是从前的那所谓最后勇气往往只不过是一些血腥扭曲的残枝， _大家_ 都心知肚明。 

当Jensen回归自我的时候，他站了起来，喘着粗气，握紧了拳头——谢天谢地，没有流血。他觉得筋疲力尽，就像是刚刚经历了什么极度折磨人的可怕的身体实验，尽管他离开沙发仅只三英尺。 

而且，不幸的是，从安保小组冲破房门，拿出武器以及瞪着眼睛的样子来判断，这个晚上 _真正_ 可怕的折磨身体的部分可能正要开始。 

Jensen扫了Jared一眼，他仍然坐在沙发上，看起来几乎是一副被晚上发生的转变惊呆了的滑稽样子。 

Jensen张开嘴，并不确定自己打算说什么，但他肯定没期望过一声相当尖锐的“你要和我分手吗？”会从他嘴里喊出来。 

“什么？！”Jared大喊道。 

Jeff把枪装回枪套里，然后怒视着他的老板。“你他妈的到底做了什么？” 

“什么？！什么都没做！”Jared在Jeff和Jensen之间快速地瞥了一眼。“我没有……什么？！”

“因为如果你想要我离开，我就走。”Jensen同样没想说这个。 

“我甚至不知道发生了什么，”Jared哀怨地说。

Jeff轻蔑地哼了哼，然后招呼其他队员——现在也全都怒视着Jared——离开房间。“处理好这事！”他就在关上门之前朝着Jared嘘了一声。

Jared张开嘴又闭上了几次，然后他慢慢从沙发上起来。举起手，手掌向下，向着Jensen走了几步。 

“Jen，”他说，“跟我谈谈。告诉我见鬼的怎么回事。”

Jensen仍然很疲倦，但他同样感觉到疯狂外加少许的精神错乱。这不是最好的组合。“我知道你喜欢他超过喜欢我。”

Jared眨了眨眼。“他是谁？” 

“另一个我！”

Jared只是退后了一点点。“呃，只有一个你，Jensen。除非你有一个邪恶分身。一个更邪恶的双胞胎。哦，上帝啊，你有一个更邪恶的孪生兄弟吗？” 

“什么？”Jensen嘲弄地说。“别开玩笑了。” 

“是啊，因为现在 _我才是_ 被开玩笑的那个人。” 

Jensen把手放在屁股上怒目而视。Jared畏缩了一下，向后退了几步。 

哦，是的，他还是吓到了他。 

“我知道你喜欢那个你弄出来的Jensen超过你带进这里的这个Jensen。” 

Jared把头歪向一边。当他理解了出了什么问题时，Jensen几乎可以看到齿轮正在转动，那个小小的电灯泡突然冒了出来。 

“怎么，”Jared慢慢地说，“请告诉我，你怎么得出这个结论的？”

“因为！”Jensen说。“因为他很友善。而且快乐。你也很好很开心。所以……这样。”

“Jen……”Jared用一只手捂住脸。“我……到这儿来，”他说着，张开了双臂。 

“不。” 

“过来，”Jared再一次说，他双脚分开的姿势明显的是个邀请。 

“我不想来。” 

“不，你想。”

是的，Jensen想要。他又用了几秒钟来反抗，然后慢慢溜进Jared等待的怀抱里。但他肯定不会做什么傻事，比如那两条手臂一环住他就叹息一声之类的。 

好吧，他全都干了。

“是的，”Jared说，“我喜欢你在其他人面前扮演的那个角色，因为想到那个华丽、漂亮、致命的捕食者愚弄着每个人，让他们认为那是什么可爱的令人想抱一下的小猫，就逗死我了。我喜欢他，因为他是你的某一方面，而我不假思索地仰慕着你的 _一切_ 。” 

“一切？”Jensen问道，他的声音从他埋进Jared肩上的脸那边含糊不清地传来。他感觉到Jared在他头的一侧落下了一个亲吻。

“一切。”

“即使我脾气暴躁，反社会，还有点儿精神病？” 

“你显然不知道你的脾气暴躁、反社会和精神病能变得多迷人。” 

Jensen退开了一点以便能看着Jared的脸。“所以，”他说。 

“所以。” 

“这是我们的第一次争执。”

“好吧，”Jared说，“我不知道你是不是把朝我尖叫而我差点被吓得尿裤子当作一场 _争执_ ，就本质上来说。” 

“如果这是一场争执，我们可以来场补偿式性爱。”

“这完全就是一场争执。” 

“没错。”


	5. 狩猎

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 设定在他们在一起第一年间的某段时候，Jensen被激怒了，然后走回他的老路。幸好，Jared在那儿驳倒了他。字面意义上的。

Jensen用一个真正的猎人那种坚定强硬的眼神注视着他的猎物。从他所在的有利位置可以看到他的目标正在阳台上吃夜宵，幸福地（愚蠢地）没有意识到利剑正高悬在他头上。而现在Jensen正准备着随时行动起来，一跃而上翻着跟斗划破夜空，接着如同一把怒发的利刃，游刃有余势不可挡地袭向那个金发的白痴王八蛋。 

Jensen的手因为想到肉体和骨头被撕碎折断的感觉而弯曲着。他准备好了，准备得如此充分。他—— 

“Jensen？” 

Jensen僵住了，寂静得像一座雕塑似的。 

“Jensen，我看得到你。” 

胡说。“嗯，不，你看不到，”Jensen说。 

“你在干嘛……是的，我能！我正看着你。你他妈的在树上干什么？！”

“不关你的事。走开。” 

“啥……”Jared的声音变得柔和，“Jen，你是有点儿故障还是怎么的吗？你回到童年时代了？我应该叫Oscar出来给你点儿镇静药吗？”

“你不敢！”Jensen露出恼怒恫吓的样子。他不敢相信Jared敢这样勾起他对整个家庭的回忆，即使他认为需要把Jensen从什么东西——甚至是他自己——那里拯救出来。Jensen叹了口气。他的掩护已经暴露了，该回头了。“好吧，我下来了。”随着几次简单的移动，Jensen从他栖息的高处落下来。双脚刚碰到地面，他就被卷进了一个紧紧压得他喘不过气来的拥抱里。 

“哦，上帝啊。你还好吗？”Jared问着。他往后拉开了足够的距离检查Jensen的全身。“你伤到自己了吗？我应该叫Ferris医生吗？我去叫Ferris医生。” 

“Jared！”Jensen徒劳地挣扎着。他受过的所有训练都没有教他如何应付粘人的Jared。“不久之前我还攀上了一座六十楼的多层建筑，我觉得我能应付一棵橡树。” 

Jared不情愿地放开Jensen。“好的，好吧。我不会打电话给Sam，只要你告诉我你在干什么。” 

“什么都没。”Jensen用鞋尖踢开尘土。他能感觉到Jared视线的压力在他头顶烧出了个洞。他抬头向上看。“如你所知，我接受过对抗专业审讯人员的训练。”

Jared整张脸都垮了下来。“我没打算让你 _屈服_ ，Jensen！我只是想知道发生了什么。我……我爱你。”Jared用瞪得溜圆的水汪汪的眼睛和一声恰到好处的怀疑的抽泣来强调他的宣言。 

Jensen的脸皱得像一条洗衣日那天的毛巾似的。“该死。我正在狩猎Chad，好吗？”

Jared眨了眨眼睛，眼泪神秘地停止了。“你什么？”

“狩猎Chad。”Jensen双臂交叉环在胸前。“今天早些时候他比平时更混蛋，而我只是……我只是……我不会真的对那个笨蛋 _做_ 任何事的！”

“嗯哼。”Jared盯着Jensen就像他是什么独一无二的、让人有点儿不安的新品种。

“有时候我喜欢跟踪别人然后幻想杀死他们，”Jensen说。“这没什么大不了的。” 

“呃……嗯……” 

“噢，因为——”Jensen翻了个白眼。“这是一件刺客的事儿。” 

Jared的脸晴开了。“哦，好吧，那么，”他欢快地说，“呃，不过，你不是真的要杀了Chad，是吗？” 

Jensen再一次踢了踢尘土。“不会的，Jared。” 

“好极了。”Jared再次把Jensen拉过来。“我很抱歉他对你刻薄。我可以跟他谈谈这事儿，如果你愿意的话。” 

Jensen想了一会儿。“你会装得很吓人而且占有欲超强，然后确保让他知道我属于你吗？” 

“见鬼，是的，那可能会很有趣。”

“好的，那么，”Jensen说，“去床上？” 

“去床上。”当他们开始朝着房子走回去的时候，Jared用一只胳膊搂住了Jensen的肩膀。“你知道的，你有点吓人。”

“谢了，Jay。我也爱你。”


	6. 都是骗子

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一对夫妇的第一次圣诞节总是会有一些——或者很多——小障碍。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 为节日而写——跟传统的温馨成功的标准不同。

Jared不开心。这是一种犯罪，说真的。这是圣诞节时期，他很兴奋，吃到了丰盛的食物，被漂亮的、亮闪闪的、华丽的小玩意儿们包围着。烘烤着终极美味的气味从厨房飘过来，与随意放在房子四周的各种树木花环令人陶醉的味道一较高下。他面前的咖啡桌上放着一个半成品的朗姆酒蛋糕，就在一个可爱的节日聚会毛绒玩具旁边。一盘又一盘被美妙糖霜点缀着的饼干散乱地放在一侧。电视在无声地播放史努比的特别节目。还有，最重要的是，有史以来第一次，他有一个漂亮的男朋友——真正的一个，不是雇来的某个人，或者是联邦调查局的卧底——坐在他旁边，在他的——不， _他们的_ ——沙发上。

不幸的是，就是Jared梦想里的最后那一个节日画面成为了他惊愕的原因。

“你的意思是什么，你 _不过_ 圣诞节？”Jared皱着眉头问道。

Jensen的嘴唇紧紧抿着。自从他打温泉回来看到房子的圣诞改造增加了几千个等级，那种紧绷的暗流就一直潜伏在他身上。“我是说我不 _过_ 圣诞节。这些，”他对着树挥舞手臂，“还有这些，”他朝那些饼干比划着手势，“以及这些，”他抬头看向挂在吊灯上的槲寄生，“还有那个。”他谴责似地指着电视。

“你不喜欢史努比！”Jared前所未有的惊恐。他怎么可能会和一个不喜欢 _史努比_ 的男人坠入爱河？

Jensen叹息着。“并不是说我不喜欢……我还算喜欢史努比。”

Jared放松了一点。

“那只是……圣诞节对我没有任何意义。当然，每年的这个时候我通常不接任何工作，但我认为那只是礼貌。那的确意味着些什么，我猜，在我小时候。”一个古怪的表情在Jensen脸上闪过。“但我现在是个成年人了。我不再相信童话，而我很长一段时间没去教会的主日学校了。”

Jared试着想象一个在主日学校的儿童版Jensen。没成功。按逻辑来说，他知道Jensen在某个时期肯定曾经是个孩子，有双亲和一个家，但Jensen没有公开过的过去是一个非常明显的雷区。Jared不知道他现在是否有了足够的勇气来冒这个引爆的风险。相反，他决定说出自己庆祝这个节日的原因。

“你在跟一个非天主教徒说话，兄弟。而且，好吧， _严格意义上的_ 圣诞节是跟宗教有关，但是……随着我看到的一切，我所做的一切，还有我理解的关于我自己和我的生活，我不认为那些观点适合我了。”他做了个深呼吸。“但那些都没关系。重要的是有个机会能在一幢美好、温暖的房子里，被我关心的人们包围着——即使他们是些盗贼和杀手。对我而言，摆好这些装饰，弄点特别的食物，就是在庆祝我给自己打造的房子和家庭。”Jared希望Jensen理解。

Jensen沉默了，但他眉间的小小折痕说明他在思考。“我明白。”

Jared更放松了一点。

“还有我想要出去一会儿。”

“出去？”

“是的。”

“一会儿？”

“就新年一到马上回来。”Jensen温柔地说。

Jared再一次紧张起来。Jensen显然 _没有_ 明白。

“哦，”Jared说。他心不在焉地伸手，把一只毛绒绒的鲁道夫（圣诞节的红鼻子驯鹿）从咖啡桌上扯下来，紧紧抱在胸前。“我明白了。”他咽了下口水。“明天我会把所有东西都拆掉的。”Jared的手抽搐着握紧他的时候，鲁道夫发出了一声尖叫。

“Jared，不。”Jensen坚定地摇了摇头。“我不想要你这样做。这些东西对你很重要。”

“不像你一样重要。”

这是简单，诚实的，而且是绝对的真理。Jensen看上去有点被击败了。

“你会这样做，”Jensen说。“你会为了我放弃这些？”

“当然。我不想把这些丢出去。我确信我能找到某个地方来接纳所有这些东西，比如一个私人疗养院，或者……也许我可以把这变成一个减税项目。”

“我不知道处在你这个位置上的人还会对减税这么有创意。”Jensen挖苦道。

“好吧，也许不用。”鲁道夫再次尖叫起来。

Jensen叹了口气，把那个玩具从Jared的死亡之握里解救出来。接着他把自己挪到Jared腿上。Jared有点儿惊讶，但他的胳膊反射性地环住了他的男朋友。

“我不过圣诞节，”Jensen又说了一次，“但是你过。你 _真的_ 要过。”他仰头望天。“我爱上了一个巨大的棉花糖。”

在Jensen提到那个‘L’开头的单词时，Jared的心脏跳动得有些快。“我还是个孩子的时候吃了很多棉花糖。”他声音沙哑的说。

“所以，你是说纯粹的糖的毒性包裹在更多的糖里面，然后毒性物质的艳丽颜色染上你的DNA，改变了它的结构？”Jensen用一种让人失神的方式晃了一下屁股。

“嗯……”Jared坐立不安的。“什么？”

Jensen笑了，脸上的表情满是宠溺。他用手捧住Jared脸颊一侧。“不要改变。”他说。

“这些装饰？”

Jensen又一次笑起来。“一切。”

“但你——”

“我有毛病。”Jensen的眼睛黯淡下来。“很多毛病。你会帮我吗？”

“厨师可以继续烤我们的饼干吗？”

“是的。”

“我们可以留着这颗树？”

“是的。”

“还有这个檞寄生？”

“只要你打算在那下面遇到的唯一一个人是我。”

Jared俏皮地笑了。“我们可以唱圣诞颂歌吗？”当他的鼻子被粗暴地捏住时，他强忍住了一声咒骂。

“别过分了。”


	7. 这可能有点糟

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared因为他蓬勃发展的犯罪组织和热辣下流的男朋友而过着非常不错的生活，但是当得力助手Chad认为他找到了一个告密者，一切都土崩瓦解了……或者像被一把超级大的刀子切成了小块一样？

Jared几乎快审查完他的助理的报告时，Chad推开门来到了他的办公室。他的右手拿着一个薄薄的马尼拉纸信封，脸上挂着一种比平时更倔强的表情。

Jared挑高一边眉毛。Chad不仅是他的得力助手，而且是他最好的朋友，在他的组织里有比多数人更大的自由度，但仍然有某些礼仪应该遵守。

“听说过敲门吗，Murray？”他说。

“Jay……”Chad的语气里一点欢快和嘲弄都没有。事实上，自从上次Ventimiglia 和他的新成员试图入侵他们的出口生意以后，Jared还没见过这个比他更矮的男人露出这么严肃的表情。

Jared感觉胃酸开始在他的胃里搅动。如果Chad露出这样的表情，那么他的消息只可能是坏消息。非常，非常坏的消息。Jared叹了口气，想着他下午的活动——在游泳池边看着他的男朋友打扮得漂漂亮亮来打发时间——成为泡影了。

“怎么了？”Jared问着，让自己坚强起来。

Chad摇摇头，看起来似乎对他要说出的这个消息真的很懊悔。“我只是……我从来不喜欢那个男人，但是我没想过他会告密。抱歉，Jared。”

好吧，废话。Jared咬紧牙关。这比可能被收购更糟，Chad在他们当中发现了一个叛徒。现在Jared要 _弄脏手_ 了。

走廊上传来脚步声，然后Jared看见Jeff Morgan，他的安全主管，还有Short和Evans，Jeff手下的两个人，一起走了进来。但只有走在他们身旁的那个男人才获得了他几乎全部的注意力。

Jensen赤着脚走进房间。他穿着一条几乎可以算是不得体的深绿色泳裤，一件透风的敞着扣子的白衬衫，漂亮的脸上还挂着一个可爱的困惑表情。他把头歪向一边然后开口。“Jay？”

Jared抗拒着耸肩的冲动。他不知道发生了什么，但他相当肯定最终结果会很有趣。

Chad对着Jensen冷笑，然后砰的把他一直拿在手上的那个信封甩到Jared的办公桌上。“这个混蛋和联邦政府工作人员见面了。”

这下子事情变得有趣起来了。或者说是糟糕。Jared很快就充分领略了这些就在不久前似乎相安无事的男人们的急躁。说到Chad，当然了，可以说是非常生气。Morgan平静而冰冷，但Jared可以看到他右手的手指在抽搐。Short和Evans忍耐着，但明显感觉不舒服。而Jensen似乎对于这事感到不知所措。

“我不能确定什么——”当Chad反手抽他的时候，Jensen的头晃朝了一边。

“Chad！”甚至在Jared自己都还没反应过来之前，他就已经从座位上站起来绕到了办公桌一隅。

“肮脏的叛徒不要说话，”Chad说，“那些全部在你桌子上，Jared。时间，次数，照片。最近几个星期，你的男孩儿似乎和一个叫Collins的特工有一段定期的午餐约会。”

Jared的双眼掠过那个信封。听起来那里面的东西证据确凿。他再次把注意力集中在Jensen身上。已经有一个红色的瞄准标记出现在Jensen的脸颊上，他也放弃了继续装作一无所知。可是他没有生气，或者害怕。他只是有点儿……木然。

Jared知道他需要迅速地控制局势，但怎么做？“Chad——”

“哦，而且这不是最糟糕的部分，”Chad冷笑着，打断了他的话。“不，最糟糕的是，在最后两次碰面之后，他们还在酒店开了一会儿房。”Chad靠近Jensen。“我不明白。自从你进入这幢房子以来，你从没缺少过什么。你去操那男人只是因为想要在把刀子捅进Jared背后时额外多转动一圈吗？或者我对你的看法一直是正确的，实际上你不过是个婊子。”

这是一个错误。

Jensen移动的速度比Jared的眼睛能追踪到的更快。在Jared眨着眼，定下了判决然后张开嘴准备说话的时间里，Short和Evans已经在地上了，Morgan弓着身子，仍然站着但显然很痛苦。Jensen径直站起来，双脚稳稳的，肩膀舒展。Jeff的枪在他的右手里，瞄准了Chad极其惊讶的双眼之间。

“什么……”Chad气急败坏地说。“谁来给他一枪！”

“有点难做到，”Jeff喘息着说，“因为我的枪正被他拿着。”

Jared向后靠着他的办公桌。“Jen，达令？”

“是的， _sweetiepie_ ？”

Jared畏缩了一下。“我想，要求你不要在我的办公室里制造混乱很过分？”

“他在跟踪我，Jared，”Jensen说，“他跟踪我，他还打算让Jeff杀了我，然后要Chris和Columbus把我切成小块，把我的每一块尸体都倒进海里。”Jensen的双眼和瞄准的手一点也没动摇，尽管他的声音里明显掺进了愤怒。“我会给你买新地毯。”

“Chad是我的二把手。”

“他是一个白痴。”

“他是我的朋友。”

“你是一个笨蛋。”

“他忠心耿耿，”Jared强调道。“是啊，好吧，他处理事情的方式很混蛋，但他最终总能保护我和我的利益。”Jared能看出来Jensen的动摇，所以是拿出重磅武器的时候了。“Jen， _求你了_ 。”

Jensen愤怒地哼了一声，放下了武器。“耶稣基督啊。我他妈的什么时候变得这么容易被治服了？”

“也许大约在你决定退休而不是杀死我的时候，”Jared傻笑着说。

“是啊，是啊。”当看清楚他造成的残局，Jensen皱起了眉。Jeff现在几乎是笔直地站着，尽管那很明显只是苟延残喘。Evans和Short刚开始恢复知觉，他们的脸血淋淋的，已经红肿了。Chad看起来几乎仍然是为这突如其来的神展开而震惊的滑稽样子。

“Chad，”Jensen叹了口气说，“我从来都不喜欢你。但Jared喜欢你，而且，到目前为止，因为那样我才没有像对一只该死的火鸡似的切碎你，然后把你剩下的尸体留在沙漠里腐烂。”

“是的，我仍然庆幸你没有那样做，”当他被Jensen的怒视的全部重量击中时，Jared奉承道。“或者，你知道的，随便什么。”

Jensen再次面向Chad。“让我对你明确地说明一点。如果我想要干掉这个组织，我不会通过FBI，我会在睡梦中杀死你们所有人。还有如果我想要‘把刀子插在Jared背上转动’，当我第一次遇到他的时候就会做了。而且我会用一把真正的刀来做这种事。我会为此得到 _很多_ 钱。”Jensen几乎贴到Chad脸上凝视着他。“听懂了吗？”

Chad艰难地咽了一下口水。“那Collins是怎么回事？”

“耶稣啊，Murray，”Jeff说，“也许现在就是你该闭嘴的时候了。”

“实际上，我对这个也有点儿感兴趣，”Jared说。他对着Jensen抱歉地耸了耸肩。

“你对我有信任问题吗，Jay？”Jensen的语气是欢快，戏弄的，然而也有一丝警告藏在下面。

“当然不是。但我想知道你那绕来绕去的脑袋里都飘着些什么。”

Jensen咧嘴一笑，然后Jared放松了自己都不知道的一直紧绷着的神经。

“Collins几个星期之前接近我，想拉拢我。我把他诱进网中，诱使他说话，然后发现了一些事。”

“比如？”

“嗯，举个例说，他是一个不折不扣的疯子，”Jensen笑着说，“他也有点……对当局有点失望。”

Jared知道自己脸上有种高兴的表情。“你觉得你能让他转投我们？”

“相当肯定，”Jensen说，“而且，如果不能，好吧，你知道我会把我搞砸的事清理干净。”

“那酒店呢？”Chad问，引出了房里其他人一阵呻吟。“怎么？好吧，我明白，你是个很棒的前杀手，你用小指就能杀了我，但是如果你对我的男孩儿不忠，我们仍然还有得争吵。”

“操，”Evans低声抱怨道，“我决不会跳到 _他_ 前面挡子弹。”

“你看，”Jared忽略了他的保镖团队的不满指着Chad说，“忠诚。你不能杀他，他就像……”

“一只斗牛犬，”Chad说。

“博美，”Jensen纠正道，在Chad快要气得冒烟的时候露齿而笑。“至于那家酒店，它有个世界一流的水疗中心，Misha喜欢海藻裹体护理。实际上我也有点儿偏爱它们。”Jensen瞥了Jared一眼。“顺便说一句，我把所有账都记在你的信用卡上。”

“我想，”Jared说，“你很小心，对吧？”

Jensen因为这句话全心大笑起来。“哦，Jared，你真可爱。”他几乎是挑逗地慢慢走向他的男朋友，抱住了Jared结实的身体。在Jared准备放开他之前，他们接吻了，深深的、潮湿的、激烈的，Jensen往后退开一点，在Jared下唇上轻轻咬了一口。有一些热力和诱惑在那双绿色的眼里闪烁，Jared感到期待穿过了他的身体。

“出去，”他说，当他的手稳稳地紧抓住Jensen的屁股时声音沙哑，“立刻。”

Chad气急败坏的话被Jeff勒住他的气管猛地打断了。

“明白，老板，”Jeff说，“而且我会，呃，确保你们不被打扰。”他最后长长地看了Jared和Jensen一眼，然后拖着Chad和他一起跟着Short和Evans出了门。

门关上的时候，Jared长出一口气。“你觉得他会烦恼吗？”

“Jeff？”Jensen想了一会儿。“我会和他谈谈。让他知道我不想抢他的工作。”Jensen咧着嘴笑。“因为，他也许刚刚意识到，每一次他戏弄我都是在冒险玩命。”

“他几乎就是在拿自己当诱饵引诱一头老虎的时候，还认为自己在戏弄一只小猫。”Jared懂得Jensen眼中那种邪恶的光芒。“你是在玩弄他，对吧？”

“一点点，”Jensen承认了，“不过，玩弄你优先。”

当Jared被向后推倒在他的办公桌上，而Jensen爬到他身上时，他想着他妈妈过去经常告诉他犯罪的生活不会带来什么好东西。看来的确如此。


	8. 这可能更糟

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeff怀疑是不是到了去度个美好长假的时候了。

Jeff知道他一直以来对Jensen所做的事就是在玩火。他的安全团队的各种成员一次又一次地告诫过他，调戏老板的所有物——即使没有超过口头戏弄和少量碰触的范畴——最终也会让他被教训。现在只不过是因为他还算幸运，而Jared心情还算好。

Jeff甚至不知道他为什么要那么做。他喜欢女人，大部分时候，而且如果他想要一个有着漂亮屁股的漂亮男孩儿来止痒，好吧，Evans肯定是比Jensen更安全的选择。但是Jeff从不选择安全。现在他内心一部分想搞明白为什么Jensen会排在如此吸引他的榜单第一名——也许Jeff从始至终都知道，那双绿色的眼睛背后藏着某种致命的吸引力。

或者也许他只是在胡说八道，不想承认自己跟其他人一样，被玩弄得多惨。

“Jensen？”Idris坐在Jeff办公室的长沙发上，在Oscar旁边，他们都震惊地盯着自己的队友。“Jensen。那个花了90%的时间来打扮或者被人操的男人。那个Jensen？你确定吗？”

Chris哼了一声，然后抬起一只手犹豫地护住他被打破的鼻子。“哦。是的，Idris，我们该死的非常确定，”他说，“上一秒我想着干掉他会是多么糟糕的事，因为我真的喜欢那家伙，然而下一秒他的拳头打烂了我的脸。”他靠回椅背上。“那真他妈的离奇，兄弟。”

Columbus点点头。他斜眼看着Jeff，眼睛肿胀。“你之前知道吗？”

Jeff突然爆发的大笑里一点儿幽默的意味都没有。“不，我绝对不知道。”但Jared知道，这让Jeff不由自主地怀疑还有什么其他事是他的老板决定他们‘不需要知道’的。“相信我，如果我对他的才能有任何一点了解，我会……”确保整个团队撤退？一开始就让Oscar用麻醉镖射Jensen？在楼梯顶部放一个地雷的触发器然后希望他们都能幸运逃脱？“去他妈的。我会把这活儿交给一个外来的承包商。让Neeson和他的队员来处理这事。”他从来不喜欢那些家伙。

“接下来呢，老板怎么说？”Oscar问。

Jeff设法在他的所有队员转过头来期待他指引他们时，隐藏起脸上痛苦的表情。这真是个好问题，也是他把Murray从Jared的办公室 _护送_ 出来之后一直在问自己的问题。“简单的回答？什么都没。”他耸耸肩。“Jensen是个……未知数，但他不是叛徒。他忠于Jared，这就意味着他不是个危险份子，也意味着他不是我们的麻烦。”

Idris的目光沉重而且心照不宣。“你真的相信吗？这段时间里一个该死的刺客就藏在我们眼皮底下，而你认为这不是我们的问题？”

“我同意Jeff的观点，”Chris说，“所以Jensen的过去就和我们一样不干净。那又怎样？”他耸了耸肩。“甚至在我们能眨眼之前他就干掉了我们三个，但他没杀我们。他知道我们打算怎么处置他，但他还是手下留情了。”

“他说他退休了，对吧？”Columbus瞥了Jeff一眼，那男人点了点头。“如果他想要，他早就有无数个机会可以干掉我们了。”

“我不喜欢这样，”Idris说。“见鬼的一点也不。但是如果他试图欺骗我，他会认识到我的刀子真的很快。”

Jeff张开嘴，但他能说什么呢，说真的？请别惹事，因为我完全不确定你会赢？这建议不受欢迎。

当有人敲响门的时候，他仍然在试图想出一个能保证Idris安全的最好的办法，又不辱他的厉害名声让他活下来。Jeff知道最有可能在门那边的是谁。“进来。”

门被推开了，而且，是的，那是Jensen。他给他们的笑容有点居高临下，但远远比不上他面对Murray时挂在脸上的表情。Jeff松开了他在桌下紧握的双手。

“不知道为什么我总觉得有人在嚼我舌根，”Jensen说，“你们什么都不知道，对吧？”

Jeff为他的小伙子们骄傲：他们没有转开目光，也没有退缩。事实上，当Jensen看到Chris和Columbus以及他们严重受伤的脸时，反而是他畏缩了一下。

“耶稣啊，”他说，“我对此很抱歉。”在他的语调里一点讽刺都没有。

“呃，”Chris耸耸肩说，“当时我在计划割掉你的舌头，我想你打断我的鼻子才是公平的。”他的笑容看起来有点吓人，而Jensen回应的笑容看起来稍稍有些疯狂。

Jeff突然直觉地认为那两个人或许应该离对方远一点，很远。他清了清喉咙。“什么风把你吹来了？”

Jensen靠着门框。“只是想确定一下我们之间没有什么不愉快。我们之间没有分歧对吧，Jeff？”

Jeff坐回椅子里。“我不知道。是吗？”

Jensen笑了，“真是个凶悍的人，”他说道。“我对你们没意见。对你们中的任何一个都没有。你们保护Jay的安全。”他环视房间，对上每个人的目光。

Idris向前倾身，他的右手滑到沙发靠垫之间，Jeff知道他在那里藏了至少一把刀。“如果，在保证Jared安全的同时，我们因为你这样的麻烦而死又会怎么样？”

Jensen转过头来。这儿要有麻烦了，Jeff能感觉到。

“就像我告诉Chad的，”Jensen说，“如果我打算杀Jared，拿到薪酬那天我就会搞定了。我不会留下那么长时间的弊端，而且对于玩弄受害者我并不感觉兴奋，”他的眼睛转向Jeff，“并不是很兴奋。”

Chris拍拍手。“对我来说够好了，兄弟，”他说。“我现在饿死了，你应该给我们俩买晚饭，比如说，一直买到 _下辈子_ 那样。”他对Columbus比了个手势。“对吧？”

“见鬼的没错，”Columbus一边说一边猛地站起来，至少从外表上看起来恢复了他一贯的幽默。

“嘿，发生了什么让事情变成现在这种‘我曾经打算割掉你的舌头，我们扯平了’？”Jensen说。

“切。 _我们_ 当然扯平了，但你的行为导致至少在接下来的几周里全世界都无法欣赏到我的美貌了。这需要忏悔，我的朋友。”

“我猜我可以预支点好运。”Jensen挖苦地说。

“棒极了，”Chris说。“伙计们？”

Oscar在耸耸肩站起来之前瞥了Jeff一眼，然后扫过Idris。Idris仍然坐着，Jeff也是如此。

“你们这些小孩去吧，”Jeff说。“但是，Jensen，这事儿还没完。下一次我们谈谈我想知道的一切。我的意思是， _所有的_ 。明白了吗？”

Jensen看起来认真考虑过。“去问Jay。他的故事就等于我的。如果心情好他甚至可能绘声绘色地模仿给你看。”紧接着那个前杀手见鬼的对他挤了挤眼睛。

Jeff一边警戒一边跟着四个年轻人一起从房间里鱼贯而出。

Idris哼了一声。“我真高兴Evans找到了一个新的好朋友。”

“不要对Chris发牢骚了，”Jeff说，“那只有一半的热情是真的，你知道的。”与你的朋友并肩作战……他必须得和这孩子谈一谈。确保他不会做出什么蠢事，比如真的和Ackles扯上关系。至少Columbus和Oscar会陪着他，而Jensen似乎没有 _过度的_ 杀人嗜好。

“好吧，”Idris说，“你怎么样？”

“我怎么了？”

“现在他再也不隐藏了，你觉得他会放任不管你这些年来做过的所有那些小细节吗？当他打听Jared的玻利维亚之行的安全时，你跟他说了什么？ _‘你漂亮的小脑袋瓜就别再担心这些了，甜心’_ ？”

Jeff瑟缩了一下。基督啊。而且那已经是他最温和的回复之一了。

“你会在某天早上醒来然后发现一些至关重要的东西被切掉了，”Idris说。“我会在你没有老二的余生里对你说‘我告诉过你的’。因为我是你的朋友。”

“太棒了。”

“我是很严肃的，不过，你也应该这样。”Idris拔出一把刀子，用它直直地指着Jeff的胸膛。“这是可以改变的事。我们会后悔在有机会的时候没注意它。”

“不要忘记，Jared爱他，”Jeff说。“你要是杀了Jensen，最好准备好用你的余生看着背后，因为他会找到你的。”而且他们都知道Jared肆意搞起屠杀来可以有多惨烈。“上帝啊，我刚刚意识到，Padalecki也许是他俩的关系里比较沉稳的那一个了。”如果这没有让人阵阵发冷的话……

Idris什么都没说，但Jeff可以看到他脑袋里的齿轮开始运转过速了。一种非常糟糕的感觉开始侵袭他的胃，Jeff急需知道他存了多少假期。


	9. 用棍子捅一捅危险物品

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chad不怕Jensen。  
> 他没有。  
> 真的。

Chad不怕Jensen。

他没有。

真的。

只是因为Jensen是个不好惹的刺客型的男人——有着神一样的暗杀技巧、敏捷的手、能透过Chad的头盖骨直视他的灵魂的那双见鬼的死气沉沉的双眼，这些都不意味着Chad得害怕这个男人。

_真的。_

“Murray。”

“Ackles。”

Jensen一直盯着他，但Chad不会退缩，也不会坐立不安，更不会惊恐地从自己的办公室窗户跳出去。他不是个白痴，该死的。他是个他妈的 _男人_ ，Jensen应该更好的认清这点！

Jensen不屑地哼了一声，他死气沉沉的，玩偶一样的眼睛翻朝天花板。“我不知道你现在正想些什么，不过我敢肯定那很蠢。”

“哦，是的，”Chad说，“你的脸也很蠢。”

“噢，上帝啊。”Jensen揉着太阳穴。“我只想让你知道我现在很痛苦。”

Chad精神一振。

“说这些话让我生理上感觉很痛苦，”Jensen继续说。“但我想我们需要……天啊……我们需要好好相处。”

“操，不，我们不能，”Chad说。“我恨你。你恨我。我觉得仇恨彼此对我们来说是件好事。”

“噢，别误会我的意思，”Jensen说，“如果要我说，我会把你的整套人皮挂在我的浴帘杆子上晾干——”

“伙计，你真恶心。”

“但我不能杀你，”Jensen说。“也不能用汤勺挖出你的眼睛。或者用一副钳子扯出你的舌头。或者——”

“花了很多心思在想这些事情，是吧？”

Jensen耸耸肩。“你是Jared最好的朋友。因为一些未知的、邪恶的、难以置信的原因，他…… _喜欢_ 你。作为一个人，或者诸如此类的。”

“我和那个大脚怪在过去那些年里一起经历了很多，”Chad得意洋洋的说着。“很多年。比你漂亮的屁股存在了更多的时间。”

Jensen闭上眼睛，做了一个深深的、长长的、缓慢的呼吸。Chad研究着他。

“整套人皮？”Chad猜测道。

“扯出舌头的钳子，”Jensen说。“那是我的最爱。我只在一次特殊的场合下想过整套人皮。”

“哦。”Chad皱起眉头。“像是哪种特殊场合？”

“比如当你打断我们的周年纪念晚餐时。”

Chad差点退缩了。“我得辩解一下，那是在我知道你们俩所有真实的事情之前。基本上那时候我仍然认为你是某种长租的妓女。你知道的，像某些生活在酒店房间里的人一样？”

Jensen闭上眼睛，做了一个深深的、长长的、缓慢的呼吸。

“整套人皮，”Chad又一次问道。

“是，”Jensen说。他睁开眼睛，几乎把Chad钉在椅子上。“无论如何，就像我说的，我们需要开始好好相处。我爱Jared，我觉得你也关心他，用你自己独特的、古怪的、渺小的方式。而Jared爱我，并且多少有些奇怪的、倒霉的喜欢你。所以……因此……他妈的。让我们试着不要太过严重地厌烦彼此了，好吗？”

Chad看着Jensen眼中一闪而逝的疯狂，然后视线瞬间扫到他的下颌，再到他左手紧握的手指——就像是他正在想象着扼杀某人似的。

“无所谓，”Chad说。“但是，你知道吗？如果你让Jay心碎，我们还会有争执。不管你是不是想着整套人皮。”

Jensen凝视了他一会儿。“你也不是那么讨厌，是吧，Murray？”

Chad笑了。“我有自己重要的东西。”


	10. 比巧克力更好

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 情人节时间戳。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 没有具体描写的杀戮。  
> 所以，某个可爱的人最开始回复说 _你精心创造了一个很可能，也许，会把一个头或者心脏放在盒子里带给Jared的Jensen——而对我来说没有什么比‘盒子里的头颅’更像是在说爱和忠诚了_ 我立刻就想到‘哦哦哦，情人节时间戳！！！’，于是就开始了这疯狂的一章

Jared也许是个经验丰富的罪犯，但那并不意味着他没有柔软的一面。事实上，如果有人揭开他的表面，他们会发现Jared只不过是只体型巨大的小狗狗。有着不正确的伦理标准和道德观念。还有点狂犬病。但他仍然是，一只 _小狗狗_ 。

他也有很浪漫的一面。即使在遇到并且爱上Jensen之前，在过去通过他的帝国里的伴游分公司来找伴儿的时候——Mike手下的妓女们不仅技巧娴熟，而且很干净，通过了一整套严格的背景审查……比约会简单很多——他会确保无论谁分享了他的床，都有一份 _慷慨的_ 礼物，有大有小，但总是考虑周到。而且就仿佛送礼在某种程度上有助于缓解一些这种没有爱的邂逅最后所带来的空虚感觉……好吧，那是他自己的事，与其他人无关。

和Jensen的性爱之后Jared唯一感受到的事是刻骨的满足，但他还是养成了送给Jensen很多礼物的习惯。最开始的时候，那些不变的爱的纪念品让Jensen感觉与其说是被爱，更像是“被包养”。

“你不用给我买一万美元的手表，Jay，”一天晚上他说道，那个打开的盒子放在他盖着被子的膝盖上。“我已经在你床上了。”

Jared皱起眉。“但你想要它。你说过你喜欢。”

“是的，我喜欢它，但我没提过你得立刻出去丢下一万美元把它带回来给我。我打算自己去买的。”Jensen眯起眼睛。“我以前的工作很赚钱，你知道的。”

Jared咽了一下口水。他知道，尤其是考虑到他除了银行存款之外，几乎没有什么能比Jensen多。“我只是想让你开心。”

Jensen叹了口气，“ _你_ 就足以让我开心。”他把那块表放在床头柜上，翻身跨坐在Jared身上。“这样如何，”他说，“你停止所有的送礼行为直到假期，我就不把你绑起来拔掉你的指甲。”

Jared非常确定他在开玩笑。“节日，还有所有的纪念日都要送。”

Jensen翻了个白眼。“好吧。”

“还有特殊的场合。”

“你想让我去拿钳子吗？”

Jensen最终拿出了他的钳子，但Jared一边吸他老二一边用瞪得圆圆的双眼看着Jensen的致命组合保护了他的指甲完好无损， _而且还_ 赚到他答应了那个特殊场合的条款。他考虑之后认为这是一场胜利。

现在又到了Jared最喜欢的一个节日。今天是情人节，很显然，Jared今年已经有点儿着迷了。在过去一周里这栋豪华宅邸里已经被红玫瑰和粉色康乃馨填满了。早餐是心形样式的薄烤饼，蘸着巧克力的草莓和香槟变成了夜间的点心。粉红丝带被缠在楼梯上，闪闪发亮的白纱沿着每一根柱子缠裹着垂下来之后仍然有足够的长度，包括Jeff的团队在内的所有男人都没有脱下帽子。差不多就像是丘比特吐了整个Padalecki企业一身。

Jared知道他能侥幸完成这么一个俗气的、粉红色的节日装饰，唯一的原因是他左腿的枪伤还没有恢复。而Jensen，那个对这些东西有着比大部分人更低的忍耐力的男人，过去几天离开去做一个‘任务’了。

Jared没有问，即使他真的，真的想问。

他瘸着腿走进办公室，并非头一次感到疑惑，他的那些内疚（其实就只是淡淡的同情）会增强到什么程度，但只要想到能看到Jeff那精彩的表情，命令他制作情人节贺卡也是值得的。然而，他因为眼前的景象突然停住了脚步，所有的想法都被丢到了一旁。

一个中等大小，绑着亮红蝴蝶结的浅粉色盒子放在他的办公桌中间。Jensen在桌子后面的椅子上，一个温柔的，但看起来却很邪恶的笑容挂在他脸上。

“嗨，Jay，”他一边说着，一边站了起来，走过来把Jared猛地扯进一个紧紧的拥抱里。

Jared把脸埋进Jensen脖颈处，但他肯定没有 _紧紧贴着_ Jensen。好吧，是的，也许有一点儿……

“想你，”Jared说。他往后退开一点，但没有放开他的拥抱。“你去哪儿了？”

Jensen看起来有些腼腆。“去取准备送给你的礼物。”他挣开Jared的胳膊，牵着他的手，拉着他朝办公桌走过去。

Jared不由自主地咧开嘴笑起来。Jensen的兴奋是会传染的。“我还不能打开它。情人节还要再过两天。”

Jensen哼了一声。“相信我，你不会想让这东西等两天的。除非你把它放进冰箱。”

“这是食物吗？”

“呃…… _严格意义上来说_ ，是的。”

Jared搓了搓手，然后揭开那个盒子的盖子。他眨了眨眼。

“我只是在想……”Jensen看起来可爱的腼腆。“我的意思是，这些年来你把整颗心都给了我，所以……”

“你的礼物里总是塞满了巧克力，”Jared有气无力地说道。“这是谁——”

“那个开枪打你的男人。他藏在拉雷多市。”Jensen的头歪朝一边。“你……你不喜欢它吗？”

Jared把盖子放回盒子上，然后转向Jensen，做了一个深呼吸。接下来他把Jensen拉进怀里吻了他，在他们的接触之间倾注了所有的爱和渴望。“我喜欢它，”他说，柔柔地在Jensen下唇印下一个吻。“爱你。这么爱你。”

紧张离开了Jensen的身体。“我也爱你。”他挑起了他们的第二个吻，当他们结束的时候他把头靠在Jared肩上。“我是不是真的在楼梯上看到了粉红色的蝴蝶结？”

“那都是Jeff的主意。”

“当然了。”


	11. 最有可能的是……

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen在Jared的一个聚会上看到了一张熟悉的面孔。

“Jen，我想让你见见——”

“哦，我的老天！Jensen？Jensen Ackles？！”

当他在Jared和那张大概十五年没见过了的脸之间来回扫视的时候，Jensen觉得他的眼睛只是稍稍瞪大了点。“呃，是的，是我。嗨，Scott。”

“你们俩互相认识？”Jared问道。他一边眉毛扬了起来，一脸愉快的表情。但Jensen已经读懂Jared很多年了，那表情里还有一丝担忧。

“我们一起回德克萨斯上高中，”Scott说。他咧开了一个大大的笑容，故意露出可笑的整齐的大白牙。“而现在，这么多年以后，我们在LA的同一个宴会上。这真是太疯狂了，对吧？”

“是啊，”Jensen说。他从一个路过的侍者手上拦截了一杯香槟酒。“疯狂。”

Jared看起来就像是没法儿判断现在是圣诞节还是某人的葬礼。“高中，嗯？”他的视线来回投向Jensen和Scott。Jensen几乎可以 _看见_ 问题快要从他身上喷涌出来了。

“哦，是的，”Scott说。“后来我们失去了联系，但我猜那是因为发生了什么事，对吧？”

Jensen想说他们本来就从来不是真正的朋友，但他保证自己闭上嘴，然后在脸上贴上了一个最让人愉快的假笑。“是的。”

“我们应该找一天一起吃午饭，谈谈工作，”Scott说。“我是说，我猜这就是为什么Jared把你带来这里见我。你在他的组织里做什么？”

“呃……”Jared公司的公众形象完全是光明正大的，充当着一个很好的小小烟幕弹，隐藏起这个公司实际上投资的无数违法行为。Jensen不知道Scott参与到什么程度，或是有多少真相需要回避。

Jared占有欲发作地用一只胳膊搂住了Jensen的肩膀。“他是我的男朋友，”他一如以往骄傲地说着。

Jensen很久以前就把自己训练得不会在这种情况下翻白眼了。

Scott脸上掠过一个奇怪的表情。“男朋友？我明白了。所以，你是做什么的呢？”

“我刚刚告诉过你，”Jared说，“他是我的男朋友。”

环在Jensen肩上的手臂稍稍收紧了。Jensen开始有打人的冲动。

“噢，”Scott说。“那么，你没工作？当然，我不是说这样有什么问题。”他的话里的语气让Jensen紧咬牙关。

“Jensen不需要工作，”Jared说。

并不是说Jensen不知道他在今晚的宴会上扮演的是哪种类型的角色。那些知道他真正的身份是什么的人，自然会知道。那些不知道的人，不会知道。而通常Jensen并不介意那种没用又乏味的被人包养的男孩角色。

然而，现在，这还是让他生气。这让他 _非常_ 生气。

“噢，”Scott再一次说，对Jensen的评价清楚明白地写在他晒得过于黑的脸上。“那很好，我想。我是说，被学校年鉴评为最美貌学生的你也只能走到这个地步了。我听说你从大学退学了，所以我很高兴你设法找到了让自己立足的办法。”Scott的笑容如此的虚伪和 _心照不宣_ ，唯一能保证Jensen没去撕掉他愚蠢的脸的，就是Jared放在他肩上的不断增加的压力。

“我想你误会了，”Jared说话的声音里带着点微妙的紧张。“Jensen退休了。”

“从什么工作退休？”Scott问道。

“猎头，”Jared面无表情地说。

Jensen可能会吻他。他会的，稍晚点的时候。很多次。

“是的，”Jared说，“我说了退休，不过他仍然会为我做点临时的工作。在处理一些微妙的情况上没有一个人会比他更让我信任。事实上，也许有一天你会看到他怎么工作的。”

“我想我会很享受的，”Scott一边说一边使了个眼色。

Jensen感觉他的唇角勾成了一个真正的笑容，他第一次在这次交谈里开口说话。“不会比我更享受的。”


	12. 例外

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这全是Jensen的错。

Chris一直知道，鉴于他的职业选择，他的死有较大可能会是充满暴力和血腥的。他甚至考虑过那一切会怎么发生，从普通的‘你的枪战射击水平变差了’到那种棒极了的‘牺牲自己拯救所有队友的生命’。或者是拯救一辆载满了无助孩童的校车。或者是小猫。

但他从来没有、一次也没有，想过他在这个世界上看到的最后景象竟然会是他的老板怒气冲冲的脸。他的老板，用那双巨大的手像铁箍似的勒住了Chris的喉咙。Chris的手正拼命抓着Jared的，他的脚正在乱踢，因为——holy shit——他事实上被提起来离开了地面。

Jared愤怒值读条完成。Jared进行致命一击。

Chris非常确定他能听到Columbus、Idris、还有Jeff在叫喊，但是在他血管里的搏动和眼前跳动的黑斑夺走了他赖以保持清醒的一切。

他今早跟往常一样有个美好的早晨。一边津津有味地嚼着南瓜松饼，跟Columbus开着玩笑，一边在情报室里等着开晨会。但Jared并没有露出通常的微笑表情，Chris似乎遇到了一场正在酝酿的风暴，而当他开口的时候这场风暴似乎变得更糟糕了。Chris已经减少了他一向热爱的嘲讽，开始在说话的时候只作回答，但那对Jared的情绪似乎毫无帮助。接下来，Jeff在会议中途说起关于Jensen和那个FBI的家伙最新的古怪行为时，Jared突然崩溃了。就在一瞬间，也没有警告，这个六英尺半高，有着超过二百磅肌肉的男人突然越过桌子朝着Chris而来。

Chris那大概缺氧了的一小部分脑子在庆幸自己居然没有尿裤子，虽然，这个早晨刚刚开始。

“Jared！”Jensen的声音像一声枪响，撕裂了Chris脑海里渐渐增加的雾霾。“你 _见鬼的_ 觉得自己在做什么？！”

Jared松开了他的禁锢，Chris像一个破碎的牵线木偶一样落在地上。他感觉有几双手在他的胳膊下撑住他，Columbus和Idris让人安心地撑住他让他站住。他设法抬起头，眼前看到的景象让他宁愿在有机会的时候能够屈服然后昏过去。

Jared和Jensen面对着彼此。Chris看不到Jared的脸，但Jensen的表情冰冷，勉强压抑着狂怒，足以把人刺激到天天做噩梦。即使是Oscar，那个肯定招惹过前刺客的人，也在慢慢往后退。Chris不确定即将发生什么，或者说他为什么被定为攻击目标，但他知道如果这两个人打起架来，没有什么，包括这栋房子，会存留下来。

“让他离开这里，”Jensen说，Chris的护卫者们开始移向他。

“他不准走，”Jared几乎是在咆哮。

Jensen把头歪向一边。“我们要打架吗，Jay？在 _这个地方_ ？”他的眼睛掠过Chris视野之外的某人。“照顾好他。”

在Jared说出别的什么之前，Chris已经出了门，被迅速地移向Jeff的办公室。

“你他妈的干了什么？”Columbus在他耳边低嘶出声。

随着叫嚷和打碎玻璃的声音跟在他们身后传到走廊里，Chris不禁觉得那是一个很值得探讨的问题。

_______

“噢，”Chris嘶哑地说着。“噢。噢。他妈的噢！该死的。”

Idris结束了对Chris喉咙的触诊，给了他一个冷淡的眼神，然后说，“他会活下来的。”

“暂时，”Jeff阴郁地说。“所以，Evans，关于我们那个非常、非常坏的老板刚刚会想要把你的头像个酒瓶的软木塞一样砰地一声爆掉的原因，你有什么想法吗？”

Chris轻轻碰了一下他的脖子，然后露出痛苦的表情。“见鬼的一点线索都没有，”他坦白地说。

“想一想，兄弟，”Columbus说，“肯定有点什么。”

“伙计，我什么都没做！我发誓！自从那次他抓到我弄断了我的小指以后，我甚至没试过再去偷他的彩虹软糖。”Chris讨厌那种爬进他声音里的轻微的呜咽声，但他不由自主。他被吓得魂不附体了。

Jeff严厉地盯着他，然后点了点头。“好的。这就是我们接下来要做的。Idris和我会在你回自己房间把行李收拾好的时候进行干扰。打包好你的生活必需品和见鬼的多愁善感，因为我想要你在两分钟内准备好搬走，清楚了吗？”

Chris点点头。

“我有一个藏身处，你可以去。Columbus和Oscar可以带你去，然后——”

“我和他待在一起，”Oscar说。

“你不用——”当Oscar用一个严肃的眼神盯了他一眼，Chris咽下了剩下的句子。

“如果那个大首领一心想要你的命，在没人照看你的后背的情况你任何地方都不能去，”Oscar说。“明白了吗？”

“是的。谢了，兄弟。”

“好了，”Jeff说，“让我们开始干活。”

他们准备出门，当门打开的时候，Chris仍然沉沉地靠着Columbus。每个人都绷紧了，但那是Jensen，不是Jared，走了进来。

他直截了当地立刻走过去，用自己的方式检查Chris的脖子。“耶稣啊，”他轻声说，“Jay确实伤害了你。我对这事真他妈的抱歉，兄弟。这 _不会_ 再发生了。”

“我们正要带他离开这屋子，”Jeff说，“我们可以指望你吗？”

“当然。但那大概用不着我了。”Jensen拍了拍Chris的肩膀。“你现在没事了。”

“你怎么这么肯定？”Chris问道。“我认为我之前也很好，于是，砰！我仍然不知道我干了什么引发了这整个‘杀气腾腾的狂暴’事件。”

Jensen一脸苦相地走到了屋子另一边。“ _你_ 什么都没做。”

“那么谁做了？”Jeff凝视着前刺客。“Jensen？”

Jensen摸了摸后颈，然后给了他们所有人一个暗淡的微笑。“是个可笑的故事……Jay和我正在吃早餐，他提到自己有多期待加勒比海盗的下一部，而且Johnny Depp在他的‘例外清单’首位，还有——”

“等等，”Oscar抬起头，“什么是 _例外清单_ ？”

Columbus回答说，“就是你的配偶或者伴侣会愿意让你跟他们上床的名人清单，即使那永远不会发生。比如说，Angelina Jolie在我的例外清单上。”

“啊。”Oscar转回Jensen这边。“这跟Jared做的事有什么关系，啊， _精神错乱_ ？”

Jensen脸红了。真的 _脸红了_ 。“嗯，他问了我的例外清单上不是名人的那部分。”

大家花了一点时间来理解这些词语，当他们明白了之后，所有脑袋都转向了Chris。

“你已经是个死人了，”Idris简单地说。

“不，他不是，”Jensen强调。

“是的，我是！”Chris说。“你怎么能……你为什么……我以为我们是朋友，然而一直以来你都在暗中垂涎我。”

“我没有垂涎——”

“我是说，不要误会，我很荣幸。而且很害怕。主要是害怕。”

Jensen翻了个白眼。“没有 _垂涎_ 。这全是假设。假设如果我没有和Jay在一起，你会是个可以忍受的替代品。”

“可以忍受……”Chris点了点头。“荣幸已经一点都不剩了，只留下了恐惧。谢了。”

“好吧，我很抱歉！”Jensen把手举到半空。“我花了超过十年时间来干雇佣杀手这事儿，如果我不精通故意讨人喜欢的关系类型这类狗屎玩意儿，原谅我。”

“真是太棒了，”Chris说，“你很抱歉，但我还是已经死了。有一些你绝对不能乱搞的Jared的事是：他的组织，他的家人，他藏在办公桌最底下那个抽屉的糖果，还有你。”

“我会忽略你刚刚说的那个名单里我的排名等级的，”Jensen说。

“而且，你 _实际上_ 没有和他上床，”Columbus对Chris说。“他只是想要你这么做。”

Jensen怒视着他。“这只是刺激……无所谓了。就像我说的，你现在没事了。我搞定了。Jared和我谈过了。”

Jeff清了清嗓子。“不是我们不相信你，你对事情的判断显然 _棒极了_ ——”

“但我们怎么知道你那个恋人男孩儿的保证不仅仅只是为了安抚你，”Idris接着说完了这句话。

“因为，我说‘谈过了’的意思是，我把他推倒了，并且威胁他如果不停止这些嫉妒什么的狗屎玩意儿，我会重拾我的工具箱。”

“天哪，”Columbus说。“那样做应该能搞定。”

“最好能。”Oscar阴郁地瞪着Jensen。

“我告诉过你们，我们应该杀了他，”Idris对Jeff喃喃地说。

“好吧，”Chris带着一种他绝对不应该感觉到的愉快说，“我还是很害怕。但稍微放心点了。并且，在将来，如果可以请让我远离你们畸形的关系讨论话题，不胜感激。现在，如果你不介意，我要回我的房间，锁上门，痛痛快快地哭一会儿。”Chris点点头，设法在没有帮助的情况下穿过房间。他停在Jensen面前，给了他一个长长的，考虑的眼神，视线逗留在另一个男人嘴上。“我们的爱是被禁止的——”

“你他妈的闭嘴。”

_______

Chris回到了他的房间，但他没有大哭一场，相反的，他收拾好了一个很轻的包裹暂时放在壁橱下面，以防万一。在那之后他锁上门，推了一把椅子到门把手下方，吃下几片过期镇痛药，然后爬到床上小睡一会儿。

一阵尖利的敲击声让他回复了意识。迅速瞥了一眼手表，显示他已经睡了差不多四个小时。他觉得至少应该能感觉到精神恢复了一点，但他反而只是觉得自己比之前更虚弱了。差点被杀的经历真的能让一个人疲惫不堪。

敲击声再次响了起来，这次有点儿更用力更快了。有人在门外，可能是Columbus或者Oscar来检查他的安全。

“进来，”Chris说，拖着自己下了床。他在微笑。虽然现在的状况很糟糕，但他不由自主地期待着可能从队友们那里得到的额外关注。接下来的几天他肯定会得到一些纵容。

希望无论是谁等在大厅里都带了点儿好东西来，考虑到他喉咙的情况，最好是冰淇淋，Chris移开那个椅子打开了门。然后迅速地再次关上了门。或者说，至少他试图关上门，但它只是被Jared的脚弹开了。

当他看到走进房间的是一个阴森森的Jared时，Chris绝对 _没有_ 尖叫，或者哭泣，或者晕过去。他让自己靠近梳妆台和他藏在盒子下面的武器藏匿处。虽然他没有马上就去拿任何刀或者枪。早前在Jared眼里那种杀气腾腾的愤怒消失了，取而代之的是，这个体型更健壮的男人脸上那逆来顺受的表情，还有一道细细的有些红肿的捆绑红痕绕过他的喉咙。

“那么，”Jared说。“漂亮的房间。”

“谢谢？”

“我喜欢这个……颜色。”

Chris环视房间。“是啊。”

“蓝色很漂亮。”

“我也这么想。”

走廊里传来一声非常响亮的咳嗽声，就在门框附近。

“我正在做！”Jared大喊。

“ _快点_ ！”Jensen喊了回来。

Jared朝着打开的门口做了一个非常粗鲁的手势，然后转回来面对Chris。他清了清嗓子。“呃，我……对不起……早些时候我想要杀了你。”

Chris点点头。“我，嗯，好吧。”他等待着，但Jared没有做出任何离开的举动。“谢了？”他再一次说。

“不止这个，”Jensen大声喊道。

Jared皱着眉。“我应该更好地了解你，”他说。“Jensen认为如果我们，”Jared弯起右手的中指做了一个手势，“ _关系更亲密_ ，我就不太可能会想把你的脸割破了。虽然，不得不说，一想到你把他从我手中抢走，我越来越想那么干了。”

“我听到了！”

“就是说给你听的！”

“伙计们！”Chris畏缩了一下，小心翼翼地碰了碰他的喉咙。“Jared，谢谢你没有杀我，如果你未来能坚持不杀我，我会很感激的，但你不用担心我会介入你和Jensen之间。永远。我不蠢，也不想自杀，非得试图介入你们俩之间不可。你们俩是……你们在一起是相当棒的。”

“噢。”Jared整个表情都变了，Chris在会议上没看到的那种灿烂笑容冒了出来。“哎呀，也许你还不错。”

“告诉过你了，”Jensen靠在门口说着。

“是啊，是啊。”Jared拍拍Chris的肩，几乎让他歪倒在墙上。“休息一周，好吗？等你回来我们会喝几杯啤酒，也许玩玩游戏或者什么的。你是一个达拉斯牛仔队（Dallas Cowboys，得克萨斯州北部达拉斯的橄榄球球队）的球迷？”

Chris可以看见Jensen在后面疯狂点头。

“呃，是的？”爱国者队（New England Patriots，新英格兰地区的橄榄球球队）才是永远的，贱人。

“太棒了！”Jared对着他 _眉开眼笑_ 。“所以，再一次，你知道的，对不起，对这整个……”Jared在Chris脖子附近挥了挥手，然后稍稍有点欢快的跳着走出了房间。

被留下的Chris盯着Jensen，“刚刚他妈的发生了什么事？”

“告诉过你我会搞定的。”

“是的，你说过，”Chris说。“我再也不会怀疑你了，”他停顿了一下，一个邪恶的假笑出现在他脸上，“秘密情人。”

“继续，然后我会亲手杀了你。”

“抱歉。宝贝。”

“哦，闭嘴。”


	13. 万圣节的道德挑战

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 万圣节时间标记

“Jeff，我需要你的帮助。”

Jensen鬼鬼祟祟的样子来到他的办公室关上门，扑通一声坐在他的办公桌对面的一张椅子上，Jeff挑起了一边眉毛。他见过那个表情，那通常意味着同样的事。

“尸体在哪里，你想怎么藏起来？等等，我的脚筋出了点毛病，让我叫Columbus来。”Jeff伸手去拿他的电话。

Jensen哼了一声。“我可以完全靠自己把尸体藏起来，谢谢。但这事不一样。而且更困难。”

Jeff明智的没有评论。

Jensen深吸了一口气，然后，匆匆瞥了一眼关好的门之后，他说，“我需要你拿出一些冠冕堂皇的安全理由把房子封闭到万圣节后。”

“因为有僵尸？”Jeff在Jensen的怒目而视之下畏缩了。

“我可能有点生疏了，但我想我还记得如何只用小指就杀死一个人，”Jensen说。“不，不是僵尸。需要一个Jared不会怀疑的理由，我敢肯定不死生物会被怀疑。”

Jeff在椅子里换了个姿势。这次谈话开始向着一个令人不安的方向转变了。“Jensen，我……我挺喜欢你这人的。虽然有时候你会无意识的吓到我。但Jared是我的老板，我不会只是因为 _你_ 说的话就背着他做些什么。明白吗？”

Jensen眨了几下眼，然后他咧嘴笑了起来，Jeff觉得他内心有什么放松了。“伙计，我不是要做什么坏事，我发誓。那只是……你知道Jared真的有点沉迷节日的倾向？”

Jeff点点头，他突然猜到了这场谈话的用意。

“他把前院里都挂满了装饰品，”Jensen说，“为所有那些玩不招待就使坏游戏的孩子们买了多得可怕的糖果，事实上根本就不可能有孩子出现，因为这是一个奇怪的 _黑道首领_ 的房子，然后他会整个人闷闷不乐郁闷沮丧，直到感恩节到来我才能用派转移他的注意力。”

“啊，”Jeff说。Jared在万圣节期间的郁闷是一种传说。Jeff和组织里的其他大部分人刚刚学会了无视这个问题。他直率地对Jensen说了，然后从前刺客那里得到的表情让他真的宁愿自己没有开口。

“我不喜欢看到Jared心烦，Jeffrey，”Jensen用一种缓慢冰冷的语调说着。“即使那是他自己怀着见鬼的不切实际的期望的错。如果今年我可以做点什么来保证那个该死的沮丧的小狗表情不出现在他脸上，我会做的。你听到我说的了吗？”

Jeff听到了。“好吧，我知道你的感受了。但要煽动整栋房子封锁起来，嗯……那会招来很多不满的。我，我的团队，Murray，Cassidy，Welling……我可以继续把会被涉及到的，或者会想知道发生了什么的人都列出来，但你知道我的意思了。会有很多非常愤怒、非常危险的人不觉得这事儿有趣。”

“那么他们可以带着他们的抱怨到我这里来，”Jensen说。“我确定我可以……处理他们。”

Jeff咽了咽口水。“你知道Jared不想看到你杀掉Chad，我确信这禁令也适用于组织里的其他人。”

Jensen看上去几乎是觉得被冒犯了。“我不会 _杀死_ 他们，Jeff。耶稣啊，你到底是觉得我有多嗜杀？”

再一次的，Jeff _非常_ 明智的什么都没说。

“如果任何人有疑问，我会跟他们谈一谈解释理由，”Jensen说。“但如果这不起作用， _接下来_ 我会杀了他们。”

“好吧，你知道，让我们先考虑一下其他选项哈？”Jeff晃了晃肩膀，试图想出最好的、最不会冒犯到Jensen的词语来说他想说的话。“你有没有试过……我不想逾越我的界线，但是……我是说，你有没有想过试试……”Jeff叹息着。有一段时期他曾经理所当然的用下流的暗示对Jensen说话，只是为了看到甜蜜的潮红在这个年轻人生着雀斑的皮肤上扩散开来。现在他甚至没法儿毫无畏惧的说出性这个词，他担心Jensen也许最终会决定报复以前所有那些完全（大多是）无知的挑逗。他又试了一次。“你有没有想过分散他的注意力，用，呃——”

“停。”Jensen举起一只手。“拜托，停。看着你试图回避一个问题真是难以置信让人痛苦。”他把头歪朝一边。“过去你对性可没这么害羞。事实上，”Jensen的笑容纯粹是邪恶的，“如果我没记错，甚至有一次，就在我来到这里之后，你的确戳过我的屁股。”

Jeff抑制住一声呻吟。可能他真的很需要被提醒 _那些_ 发生过的事。他为自己辩护，但下定决心说出‘对不起，那时候我认为你是一个男妓’可能只会让他在坑底甚至掉得更深。

Jensen显然是宽宏大量的，因为他把谈话转回了手头的问题。“是的，回答你没说出口的问题，我试过用性来分散Jared的注意力。而且，我得勇敢的承认，那没用。我不仅仅是指普通的常规的性爱，”Jensen说，烦恼清晰地表现在他脸上。“我还提议过道具，服装，角色扮演……”Jensen向前倾身探过Jeff的办公桌。“我还试过让他把我绑起来。你知道他说了什么吗？”

“嗯，请说？”

“他说，‘明天吧，宝贝，我要刻完这个南瓜。’一个南瓜，Jeff。”Jensen把手肘放在桌上撑着他的头。“就在去年，当我第一次意识到不管Jared是为什么着迷于这节日——不论是因为他返老还童，还是某种程度上他试图找回失去已久的纯真——我都知道我没法儿独自处理。”他伸手抓住了Jeff的一只手。“我这辈子几乎就没有多少朋友。但现在我有了一些朋友，而且我也不是为了自己而利用他们。所以，帮帮我。好吗？”

Jeff用他空闲的那只手揉了揉鼻梁。这曾经是如此简单的一件事。“首先，我很高兴你认为我是你的新朋友之一。第二，你也许应该注意一下你的社交礼仪。第三，虽然我仍然认为一个封锁计划不是最好的选项，但我会帮忙的。”

“谢谢！”Jensen放开了Jeff的手，然后他合拢双手。“所以如果一个封锁计划不是最好的选项，那什么才是？”

Jeff轻轻靠回他的椅子里，双眼聚焦在远处墙上。他的脑海里有一些想法接合起来了。Jensen说的两件事——一件关于Jared的，一件关于他自己的——集合在一起，形成了一个有趣的主意。“我认为我有一些想法了，”他说，“但你可能得去把这点子推销给大家。”

“威胁还是说服？”

“两个都要。”

Jensen看起来很感兴趣。“我在听。”

___________

 

Jared知道他脸上挂着个大大的愚蠢的笑容，但他似乎完全不在意。十一月第一天的太阳刚刚升起，随着渐渐洒满的阳光，他可以更清楚地看到他的后院是怎样一片绝对的混乱景象。那和房子里面的混乱正相配。

“嗨，”Jensen说着，一边走到了阳台上，“只想让你知道，超人和Lex Luthor在洗衣房里搞上了。”

“哈。时间差不多了，”Jared说。这些年来Mike和Tom一直在暧昧着周旋在彼此身边，要让他们两个蠢货开窍，只需要让他们参加一场强制易装的万圣节派对就能做到。“等等。为什么会在洗衣房里？”

Jensen scowls. "Spin cycle."

Jensen皱着眉头。“洗衣机在干活而他俩在乱搞。”（Spin cycle，双关语，除了有洗衣机滚筒转动的意思，还有一个人把舌头放到另一个人嘴里打转或者是把xx放在另一个人的oo里打转的意思，感谢我万能的beta阿多多）

“哦。呃……”

“我知道。无论如何现在是我们买一个新洗衣机的时候了。今天晚点儿我会打电话给Sears。”Jensen摇摇头，当他悄悄贴近他的男朋友时，皱起的眉头融化成了一个害羞的微笑。Jared的一条胳膊马上环住了Jensen的肩膀，把他拉近了一点。在晚上的某一时刻，Jensen丢掉了那顶让他完成了牛仔装扮的破旧的鞣革牛仔帽。随着那顶帽子被丢开，Jared可以靠过来用鼻子磨蹭他的头发。

“谢谢你，”Jensen说，“为了这个舞会。”

Jared笑了。在Jensen出乎意料地真诚坦白他在还是个孩子时错过了一些万圣节舞会，以及Jensen、Jeff和组织里的其他几个人分享的那些不那么秘密的表情之间，Jared非常确定他是被人操纵了丢进这个舞会里的。不过他没有被激起任何愤怒，在他明白这些共谋者都是为他好的时候，他不会生气。Jared知道，因为他的万圣节计划从来不会变得像他希望的那样棒，他通常会非常沮丧，而事实上Jensen和其他人一起为他做了这些真是非常甜蜜。再加上……“伙计，你做到了让每个人都化了装。 _每个人_ 。穿着 _戏服_ 。这已经足够让我感谢了。”他吻了Jensen侧脸，然后嘴唇向下滑到Jensen冒出少许胡茬的下巴。“无论如何，你是怎么做到这一点的？”

Jensen仰起脖颈让Jared能更好地接近。“眼神攻击加上恐吓威胁。”

“啊。一个成功的组合。”Jared退回去了一点。他相当肯定Mike和Tom不是唯一出现的‘客人’——除非Chris刚刚忘记了他的那个大圆盾——而他宁愿不参加一场自由表演。“想回我们的房间帮我燃烧掉糖份过量的兴奋状态吗？”

Jensen让他的手指沿路滑下Jared的褶边衬衫，一直摸到塞在腰带里的一把仿造燧发枪。“带路，我的上尉（mon capitaine，法语）。”

“棒极了。但首先，找到你的帽子，好吗？”

“哟嗬。”


	14. 标记和释放

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen像一只巨大的非洲猫，而Jared像一只小羚羊。或者也许是一只长颈鹿。

并不是说Jensen在跟踪Jared。

虽然他是有点儿。但不是像一只爬行动物（或者像一个变态）那样。

不，Jensen跟踪Jared的时候就像一只猫。

像一只大型的热带草原猫。

而Jared是一只小羚羊。

或者也许是一只长颈鹿。

Jensen一天大部分的时间花在阴影里或者顶椽上——对于像Jensen这样的人来说，住在一幢有梁椽的房子里是多么棒啊——静静地跟踪着Jared的一举一动。他被不同的安全小队成员发现过几次，但那没关系，因为Jensen只是在玩。每一次，Jensen都举起一根手指放在嘴唇上使个眼色。

Idris会翻个白眼。Jeff会怜爱地摇摇头。Chris会给他两个热情的大拇指。

在这样的一天里，Jensen看到Jared变得稍稍有些激动，然后几乎是因为什么事而悲伤着。Jared眉间皱起了一条竖纹，Jensen想知道是什么事让它出现在了那里。

当透进窗户的阳光投影开始延长，Jared从口袋里拿出了手机。长长的优雅的手指在触摸屏上舞动，然后他把手机举到耳边。

他等待着，一种担心的表情出现在脸上。

“嗨，Jen，”Jared说。“只是想确认一下。我整天都没看到你。我……我想你，还有——”

Jensen猛扑了下来。


	15. 特工

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misha不怎么善于交际。

当Misha站在阳台上，看着外面Padalecki庄园后面草地上聚集的大量罪犯时，他想知道如果再次倒戈，带着他所知的一切回去找地区检察官，他能得到多少晋级分数。

接着他想知道是否还有热狗留下来。

而且他还想知道有没有其他人看到了那朵形状像条金鱼的云。

“你知道的，”Jensen说着，走过来站在Misha右边，“当你脸上挂着那副表情时，我从来搞不清楚你是在考虑一统天下，还是在试图回忆两天前吃了什么晚餐。”

Misha对他眨了眨眼。“你认为这两件事是互相排斥的。”

Jensen笑了起来，把手放到Misha肩上。就好像Misha是他的朋友。Misha有时候仍然会烦恼于猜测这个问题。

“不过，说真的，”Jensen说，“你站在这里盯着下面的其他人，已经让某些人开始紧张了。而且，这样说可能很搞笑，如果有任何人提前离开派对，Jared会生气的，而我 _真的_ 很讨厌让Jared生气的事。”

放在Misha肩上的那只手收紧了一点。用力得刚刚好。

Misha清了清嗓子。“慎重申明，我没有在这上面只盯着其他人看。我还看了云彩。”

Jensen抬头看了看。“哈。一条金鱼。”

“谢谢，”Misha郑重其事地说。

Jensen咧嘴笑着，又握紧了他的肩一次。“融入集体。我是说真的。”

融入集体。Misha可以和别人交往。Misha是一个训练有素的美国政府特工，他当然该死的能和人打成一片。

_____________

融入集体很困难。

____________

“也许你应该试着做你自己，”在Misha尝试四处拜访了一段时间之后，Evans对他说。

“我就是在做我自己，”Misha说。

“噢。那么也许你应该试着做其他人。”Short 打了他后脑一巴掌，Evans戏剧化地大叫了一声。

“Chris！”

“干嘛？！”

Misha叹了口气。“不，这是一个很有效的建议。但在匡提科时一个教官曾经告诉过我，我应该对我的核心到底是谁这个问题永不妥协，这样就会让我身边的人感觉更好。”

“他听起来像是个很酷的家伙，”Morgan说。

“对联邦政府来说，”Elba补充道。

“是的，”Misha说。“当然，他也相信外星人诱拐了他的妹妹，这些外星人最终会奴役或者消灭所有人类。”Misha注意到周围的人都在眨眼。“我是不是说太多了？”

“有点儿，”Short说。“很少，一丁点儿。”

_______

“Misha？”

“是的，Jensen？”

“你为什么要躲在灌木丛里？”

Misha看了看周围他认为坚不可摧的植物堡垒，叹息着站起来。“我在尝试避开你，”他一边说一边拍干净裤子上的尘土。

Jensen看起来很迷惑。“呃……什么？”

Misha再次叹息着。这一次他在叹气的时候加了点劲儿。“我试图融入人群。结果没那么好。”

“是的，”Jensen说，“我听说了。你真的对Mike说了你们把他妹妹置于监视之下吗？”

“我们有一些她的婚礼的远程录像，”Misha说。“我认为他可能会有兴趣拷贝一份。”

“嗯哼。”Jensen拽着Misha的衬衫袖子直到他被完全从灌木丛里拉出来，然后他搂着Misha的肩膀领着他朝屋子走回去。

“你知道我为什么喜欢你吗，Misha？”Jensen问。

“因为我给你提供了情报？”

“除此之外的。”

“毫无头绪。”

“我喜欢你，”Jensen说，“因为你甚至比我还不善于社交。”

“你没有不善于社交，”Misha说。

Jensen笑了起来。“扮演Jared的花瓶男友那么多年真的帮助我变得擅长在社交场合假装舒服了，”他说，“但在我们相遇之前，我很多年都是独自一人……”他摇摇头。“有时候，对我来说要让自己适应这种气氛仍然很困难，即使这里大多数人都是我的朋友。”Jensen突然停住了然后盯着Misha。“我有朋友。”他听起来有点儿被这概念弄得手足无措。

Misha明白。“我觉得我想要朋友。”

“这就是为什么我想让你融入人群，”Jensen说。

“我不认为融入人群有助于培养任何友情，”Misha说。

“给它点时间，”Jensen自信地说。“如果几乎所有Jared身边的人都有一个共同点，那就是我们都很古怪。当然，你比大部分人都奇怪，但仍然……”

Misha在Jensen的手掌下放松了。朋友。他喜欢那个词。


	16. 一次，在阿姆斯特丹……

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 为什么Chris通常不去卧底的原因……  
> 少许Jensen/Chris

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这章是由我超级棒的beta阿多多（CoraT）翻译的，我只是大自然的搬运工……

“Evans先生，你是在把我当傻逼吗？”

Chris听到各种各样的咒骂声透过他的耳塞传进来，但与那把在他脑壳里翻来覆去弹得他脑仁疼的声音比起来简直黯然失色。他知道，他该死的 _知道_ 这事儿彻底搞砸了。

“当然不是的，Weaving先生。”Chris说道。他尽力把声音放平和。虽然也起不了多大作用。Chris从来都不擅长找借口，而要是Weaving没有继续追问下去，这戏就结束了。

Weaving后仰着，后背全靠在他坐着的皮椅背上。他微笑着，这让Chris感到恐惧流过他的脊柱。Chris坐着的皮椅两边分别站着两排身穿黑色西装、表情肃穆的壮男。即使他过得了他们这关——这假设的可能性让人非常怀疑——Chris知道还有他进酒吧的时候看到的那帮装扮差不多的家伙要搞定。

他根本不可能搞得定。

Weaving拿起他的酒，晃荡着杯中的液体端详了好一会儿，然后他终于轻启双唇。“当我的人第一次听到这里有一颗可能是来自Padalecki社团的老鼠屎时，你以为我真的不会好好调查一番吗？”

Chris听到Jeff在他耳边说着，保持冷静。很快来救兵了。保持冷静。好吧，救兵可能真的会来，但也不太可能及时到这儿了。他们把大本营设得太远了一点儿，而傍晚这个时段的路况简直就是噩梦。

“Weaving先生，调查？”Chris问道。

“没错，调查。关于Padalecki的那帮小爪牙。”

现在是Columbus负责指挥。Chris在想他是不是至少应该在还有机会的时候尝试下劫持Weaving离开。说实话，听他的独角戏可撑不了太久。

“我当然会怀疑这个突如其来的天降大礼，”Weaving说道，“于是我决定去查一下Padalecki的那帮核心集团里究竟有谁最可能会背叛他。”

Chris耳中的声音开始变得狂暴起来，他倒是宁愿他们能闭上嘴巴。虚假的希望根本于事无补。即使他们到了酒吧，就算他们能闯进来，这里剩下的也只有遍地血肉了。

“出现在我名单上的头号名字就是Elba先生。”

Chris几乎要笑出声来。本来今天站在这里的应该是Idris。但他太迷恋寿司了，以至于他花了前一天一整晚的时间和半个美好的早晨在厕所里可怜地呻吟着。

Columbus比Chris更不会骗人，而Oscar宁愿死也不肯撒谎——这就是为什么在这个小偷和谋杀犯永远不会缺席的地方，他会如此的沉默——于是这不幸只能落到Chris身上了。

“而你的名字，Evans先生，则在我的名单非常后面的地方。”Weaving又微笑了。这看起来挺瘆人的。

“而你的这个名单绝对是天衣无缝的，对吧？”Chris问道。

Weaving大笑了起来，这可真是特别的瘆人。“天衣无缝？倒不会。准不准？嗯……我觉得还挺准的。”Weaving微微挺直了身子，直视Chris的双眼。这简直就是加了特制酱料的恐怖大餐。

“而你，Evans先生，就像一头黄金猎犬。忠诚。坚定。迷人。人还够傻。”Weaving眯着眼睛。“但是，我依然很好奇，在我的皮带控制下，你究竟要如何挣扎。”

哦，吃他娘的狗屎吧。Chris宁愿躺在手榴弹上面，也不要被这些混蛋拿下。

“Weaving先生，你看起来相当自信啊。”Chris说道。

“噢，的确如此，”Weaving说道，“但是，为了给个机会你争辩，给个合理的理由，解释下你为什么要玩背叛，不仅仅是对Padalecki，更是背叛了你团队的成员。”Weaving摇摇头。“我经常嘲笑Padalecki管他的社团管得有多蠢，但你们的确把自己当成是一家人的，不是吗？那么，告诉我，究竟是什么让你宁愿背叛自己的兄弟？”

Chris深吸一口气，稳住自己。他不知道自己在被人拿下之前能不能杀了Weaving，但他会尽他妈的最大能力来引爆最大的破坏。而在Chris开始收紧肌肉时，一个声音从他的身后冒出来。

“因为我。”

Chris根本不用装就已经够震惊的了。“Jen？！”

Jensen，那个本来应该从大厦旁边突袭进Weaving的办公室里的人，现在正站在那儿，被两个以上的Weaving的手下包围着。他看起来很年轻，畏畏缩缩，还非常、非常害怕。

“对不起。”Jensen说道。他双眼扫过Weaving，又看回了Chris。然后垂下头。“我知道你告诉过我让我在酒店里等，但是……我很害怕。”Jensen低着头，穿过眼睫毛向上看着Chris，双手紧紧扭在一起。

他妈的Chris完全不知道该说什么。

 _“就说，没关系，宝贝。”_ Columbus在他的耳边叫喊着。

“没关系，宝贝。”Chris说道。.

Jensen颤栗着对他微笑。他走了过来，然后又看了一眼Weaving，径直坐到Chris的大腿上。Chris双手抱着Jensen，试着不要把自己的舌头吞掉。

“呃，这状况，”Weaving说着，脸有点红，“这可真让人意外。”

“我们得逃出去，”Jensen说道，“如果Jared抓到我们，他会——”

“杀了你？”Weaving问道。

“他会杀了Chris，”Jensen回答，“我不觉得我的下场会这么轻松。”

Weaving盯着他俩。Chris拧了Jensen一下。Jensen的双眼顿时雾气上涌，于是他把头靠着Chris的头发。Chris听着Jensen吸了好几下鼻子。Chris的脸上不由自主地露出那种肚子绞成一团般的紧张。

“你没说错，Weaving先生。”Chris说道。他无视了Jensen拧着他后颈背的手。现在他有办法了。“正常来说我并不会变成一个背叛者。但我爱上了他，我又有什么办法呢？我需要钱，需要保护，需要躲藏的地方。”

“于是这就是代价？”Weaving问道。

“我告诉你，”Chris又扭了一下Jensen，“我们会把一切全部告诉你的。”

“我懂了，”Weaving皱着眉，沉默着——久得让Chris开始不安，“很好。”他最后说道。“我得跟我的手下交流一下。明晚这里见吧。”Weaving点了一下头。

Chris一听到就知道自己安全了。“来吧宝贝。”他一边说道，一边把Jensen扶下站稳。他一只手臂绕着Jensen的肩膀，然后紧紧倚着他走出酒吧。当他们走到酒吧外的冷空气时，Jensen继续黏在Chris身上。

直到走过下个路口，Jensen还继续把鼻子埋在Chris颈间吸着。

“我们被跟踪了。”他说道。

Chris轻轻点头。他想过会这样。然而，他从来没想过，Jensen会把他一把推向附近一栋大厦墙上。

而且他真的没想过Jensen会紧紧靠着他，吻他。

Chris拼命保持理智来抓紧Jensen，即使组成他身体的每一个细胞都在拼命叫嚣着，因为恐惧而颤抖。这是Chris尝过的最不性感的一个吻了，而当Jensen最终把他推开时，他非常肯定自己已经没了十年的命。

“好吧，”Jensen说道，“我想他们已经走了。”他抬起一边眉毛，挑剔地看着Chris，“你还好吧？”

Chris呻吟了一下。

Jensen抓起Chris的一边胳膊，轻轻拍着他的膀子。“好吧，我们先把你带回保险屋吧。”

又走了几个街区，Chris终于找回了他的声音。“总之，刚才多亏你啦。”

“没什么，兄弟。”

“那Weaving那边怎么——”

“别担心。我心里有数。”

“哦，那就好。”Chr说道。“你的心里有数包不包括不让Jared杀掉我？”

Jensen戳了戳Chris的肚子。“别傻了。”

Chris又呻吟了起来。

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇翻得很慢，作者用词比较难，大概会每次2-3章一起PO这样。


End file.
